


Если к тебе в гости приходит старый товарищ, не жди, что легко отделаешься от него

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Camping, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Fanart, Final Battle, Illustrations, Imprisonment, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Monks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: После того, как Оборо покинул Орден, он вжился в роль простого деревенского колдуна, гонял из огорода назойливого козла, распивал рябиновую наливку со старостой... но тут на пороге появился человек из его прошлого, и Оборо оказался втянут в водоворот кровавых событий.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Oboro
Kudos: 7
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Он появился из ниоткуда. Вот только что единственная улица деревни была пуста, жители разошлись уже по домам, и вдруг в лучах закатного весеннего солнца появился он и двинулся вниз по дороге. Улица была песчаной, но от его шагов не поднималось ни облачка пыли. Лицо его прикрывала широкая плетёная шляпа, но посох и чёрная одежда выдавали в нём не обычного бродягу.

— Колдун, колдун! — зашептали селяне, осторожно поглядывая в щели между ставнями, и этот шёпот сопровождал его, как и звон колец на его посохе, до самой окраины деревни, до лачуги, где раньше жила деревенская ведьма. Старуха зимой преставилась, и с тех пор домик пустовал. Староста деревни думал, как наступит осень, и придет время на ярмарку ехать, поискать там новую, не дело без ведьмы в деревне. А теперь этот явился. Правду говорят старые люди, ведьмы и колдуны — они как крысы, заводятся сами по себе. 

— Ты глянь, он как знал, где ведьмин дом. А ведь раньше он тут не бывал, — вполголоса заметил староста своему отцу.

— Не бывал, не бывал. Сколько живу, его не видел, — подтвердил старик. — Думаешь, он теперь тут поселится?

Староста пожал плечами. Кто их знает, колдунов. Может, просто мимо проходил и решил заночевать. А может и правда останется. 

— Хорошо бы, корова-то наша... — подала голос жена.

— Знаю, — отмахнулся староста.

— Ты бы завтра отнёс колдуну бутылочку наливки, а он бы посмотрел.

Староста почесал лысеющую макушку. С одной стороны, ему по должности полагалось пойти разузнать, что колдун задумал. С другой стороны, если он задумал какое злодейство, чем ему сможет помешать даже самый лучший староста во всей истории деревни (а именно таким староста себя и считал)? С третьей стороны, с коровой и правда надо что-то делать. В сторонах староста уже запутался, но с колдунами надо по-дружески, а то однажды утром проснёшься, а ты — таракан.

— Если завтра он будет ещё тут, так и быть, отнесу, — со вздохом решил он.

***

Утро наступило скорее, чем старосте хотелось. 

— А вот и гостинец, — жена заботливо обтёрла подолом пыль с бутылки рябиновой наливки и отдала ему. Староста кисло подумал про себя, что уж больно жена весела, это во время, когда ему приходится жизнью рисковать! Но медлить не стоило, а то колдун ещё решит, что его тут никто не приветит. 

Староста поплёлся на окраину деревни, кивая по пути соседям, но остановился как вкопанный, едва увидел ведьмин дом. Замусоренный двор теперь был чист, покосившаяся крыша выправлена, паутина из окон выметена — лачугу было не узнать. Староста решил, что колдун явно замышляет в их деревне поселиться, иначе не стал бы тратить волшебство на такое. А раз он теперь житель их деревни, то должен и положение старосты признавать!  
Так он подумал и смело постучал в закрытые ворота, но тут прямо из-за них возник сам колдун. Староста впервые посмотрел ему в лицо, и все мысли о собственной важности сразу испарились. Колдун был высок и совершенно сед, хоть и не стар. Лицо его пересекал шрам, явно давний и глубокий. Но больше всего старосту поразили его глаза — тяжёлый, тёмный взгляд, казалось, пригвоздил его к месту.

— Д-доброе утро! — проблеял староста.

— Кто такой? — нелюбезно спросил колдун.

— Я в деревне, с вашего позволения, староста, — внезапно из глубин памяти старосты всплыла эта вежливая фраза, и он поспешил её применить, да ещё и попытался неловко поклониться. — Принёс вам вот к новоселью...

Колдун взял протянутую поверх закрытой калитки бутылку, сноровисто вытащил пробку, понюхал и глотнул, даже не поморщившись. Староста задержал дыхание, сложив пальцы в жест против проклятий и спрятав руку за спину. Колдун медленно кивнул, и староста с облегчением выдохнул — понравилось!

— Отец, если вы сможете... — начал он, но колдун цыкнул на него так, что староста аж присел.

— Так меня не называй.

— А как? — опасливо спросил староста. Обычно колдуны кто не отец, тот брат, но раз этот на него волком глянул после такого обращения, больше староста не рисковал пытаться угадать, какое обращение колдуну больше по душе.

— Зови меня просто "господин". В деревне есть кузнец? Петли ворот проржавели.

— Есть! Как же не быть, есть! — обрадовался староста. Почему-то этот внезапный вопрос успокоил его своей обыденностью — стало быть, колдун не может сам всё починить, да и не поджидал он старосту за воротами в засаде, а просто петли рассматривал. — Я провожу вас до кузни, господин. Может, по пути ко мне заглянете? Корова моя вот что-то...

Колдун опять пристально глянул на старосту и медленно кивнул.

***

В тот вечер в деревенской корчме яблоку некуда было упасть: там собрались все, кто ещё мог ходить, и, затаив дыхание, слушали рассказ старосты.

— А он как зыркнет на меня! Отцом, мол, не называй, зови просто господином! — староста в порыве чувств махнул рукой, совершенно забыв, что держал кружку с пивом, и чуть не пролил ценный продукт на соседа.

— Так он, видать, из этих... — заметил кто-то. Даже до их деревни доходили слухи об отступниках, на ярмарке ведь чего только не услышишь. Отступников в деревне не одобряли как нарушающих незыблемый, доставшийся с прапрадедовских времён порядок. Да, Орден убивал людей. Но только плохих, одержимых или вообще демонов! А уходить из Ордена — это какая-то глупая блажь. Ещё что надумают, с демонами брататься?

— Может, и из этих. Только корове моей сразу полегчало, — сказал староста.

Селяне задумчиво замолчали. Кузнец ведь тоже ничего дурного про колдуна не сказал. Страшный, но на то же и колдун. И за работу заплатил, хоть кузнец и отказывался.

— Пускай тогда так живёт тут, — предложил корчмарь.

— Пускай, — согласился староста.

На том и порешили, и все разошлись в тот вечер по домам довольные, стараясь не думать о том, что от их решения на самом деле не зависело совершенно ничего. 

***

Оборо проснулся от кошмара так внезапно, что чуть не подскочил на кровати. Ночь была тёмной, какая бывает только в летнее новолуние в глухой деревне, где с заходом солнца все расходятся по домам и закрывают ставни. Оборо попытался зажечь свечу, но не вышло. Он поморщился: было неприятно признавать самому себе, что его настолько выбил из колеи дурной сон. Вот, даже простейшее заклинание мысленно не получилось, пришлось щёлкнуть пальцами пальцами, словно какой-нибудь новичок. Но свеча загорелась, и невесть откуда сразу вылетел мотылёк и стал виться вокруг огонька. Оборо следил за ним невидящим взглядом, мысленно он всё ещё был в липких объятиях кошмара. Давно Оборо не видел этот сон, и почему тот приснился опять именно сейчас?

Оборо попытался вспомнить, что по этому поводу говорили в Ордене. "Страх пропадает, если рационализировать его причины"? Что же, это несложно. Жизнь в деревне была настолько скучной и монотонной, что ничего более интересного, чем забредший к нему в огород козёл, за последние недели не случалось. Если жизнь предоставляла настолько скудный материал для снов, неудивительно, что разум сам достал из глубин памяти старые события и показал их во сне с ужасающей ясностью, и даже добавил в кошмар новых деталей.

Начиналось всё как обычно: во сне Оборо опять был ребёнком в родительском доме. Теперь, конечно, от того дома не осталось ничего, но во сне он был ещё цел, и Оборо, как наяву, видел некогда родные островерхие крыши и резные ворота. Именно в эти ворота постучали одетые в чёрное братья Ордена в тот судьбоносный вечер. Оборо не знал, кто их тогда впустил, да это и не важно, Орден не удержали бы запертые ворота. Братья Ордена хлынули во двор как муравьи, и, к ужасу Оборо, его семья, люди, которых он, казалось, хорошо знал, превратились чудовищ — когти, рога, чешуйчатые хвосты, узкие вертикальные зрачки...

Они пытались сопротивляться убийцам из Ордена, но бесполезно, орденская магия ведь веками затачивалась именно на уничтожение одержимых. А именно такими и оказались все родные Оборо, даже в своём юном возрасте он это понимал. Невыносимо долгие секунды он смотрел на развернувшуюся во дворе кровавую бойню, пока наконец не ожил и не бросился со всех ног подальше от развернувшихся событий, дрожа от ужаса и перед Орденом, и перед своими же родственниками.

И во сне, как и когда-то наяву, спрятаться было негде. Дом уже подожгли, в воздухе медленно плыли клубы чёрного дыма, заставляя глаза слезиться. Кто-то кричал, отовсюду слышался звон колец на посохах братьев. Оборо забился в сарай с садовыми инструментами и зажал рот, против всякого здравого смысла надеясь, что его не найдут и не заметят. Наивная детская надежда — теперь-то Оборо знал, какие методы Орден использовал для зачистки одержимых. Кто-то из братьев открыл дверь сарая и обнаружил его.

— Ещё один, — вздохнул он и протянул к Оборо руку. Оборо не стал ждать, пока его поймают, он толкнул удачно подвернувшуюся стойку, и пытавшийся дотянутся до него брат Ордена оказался завален тяпками и лопатами. Оборо удалось проскочить мимо него, пока тот ругался совершенно недостойными его сана словами. Но далеко убежать он не успел, брат ухитрился высвободить руку с посохом из под садового инвентаря и кинуть в Оборо заклинание.

Острая боль заставила Оборо упасть, он почувствовал, как кровь заливает его лицо. Сквозь затягивающую взор багровую пелену он ещё видел, как подошедший к нему брат намеревался закончить начатое. Но тут...

— Остановись!

— Отец Шоё?

Оборо из последних сил боролся с подступающим обмороком и не мог толком рассмотреть подошедшего — в памяти остались только детали: длинные светлые волосы, светлая накидка на чёрных орденских одеждах. Он отстранённо удивился тогда, впервые он услышал, что у кого-то из Ордена есть имя.

— Этот ребёнок не одержим, мы не должны убивать невинных. Я помогу ему, — сказал он и достал блеснувший в огненных сполохах нож. После этих слов тогда Оборо наконец потерял сознание, но во сне он увидел, что зрачки спасшего его отца становятся демонически узкими...

Мотылёк наконец подлетел к свече слишком близко, обжёгся и упал. Оборо вздрогнул и вынырнул из смешанных с кошмаром воспоминаний. Такое окончание сна было болезненным ударом, после этого явно не получилось бы заснуть заново. Оборо подобрал лежавший на столе гвоздь и попытался придать ему другую форму. Магия металла всегда давалась ему хуже всего, но сейчас даже это было хорошим способом отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей.

***

Он появился из ниоткуда. Только что единственная улица деревни гудела от оживлённого движения, жители высыпали из домов и шли с раннего утра по своим делам, кто в хлев, кто в поле. Но тут все замерли, когда в лучах восходящего солнца появился он и двинулся вниз по дороге. Плетёная шляпа висела у него за спиной, и в руке был посох со звенящими при каждом его движении кольцами. Селяне не смели вздохнуть или сказать хоть слова. Одна из женщин выронила ведро с водой, но лёгкое движение посоха, тихий его звон — и вот полное ведро опять стояло у её ног, и даже следа от воды на песке не осталось. Женщина покраснела, а её муж сердито уставился на совершенно сухой песок, таращиться напрямую на проходящего мимо чужака он не посмел.

— Демон! — думали все, но не смели сказать ни слова, только прятали за спиной и в карманах сложенные в охранные жесты пальцы. Никем другим он явно быть не мог, люди так выглядеть не способны: его волосы струились за плечами, как тёмная вода, глаза, казалось, излучали неземную мудрость, кожа была такой чистой, будто солнце не смело оставить у него на лице ни веснушки. Соблазнительный изгиб пухлых губ и великолепное тело, очертания которого не скрывала даже простая одежда орденского брата, заставили некоторых селян усомниться в том, действительно ли сделки с демонами настолько опасны, как всегда считалось. Никто не последовал за незнакомцем, но и так ясно было, что он мог направляться только к дому колдуна. Наконец он скрылся из виду, и все выдохнули.

— Как бы они там не устроили заваруху, — сказал кто-то. Только ещё не хватало, чтобы какой-нибудь сарай или хлев сожгло случайное заклинание. Но, как и всегда, от селян не зависело ничего, и им оставалось только ждать, чем дело кончилось.

***

Оборо осматривал забор, пытаясь понять, каким образом соседский козёл раз за разом умудрялся проникнуть к нему в огород.

— Здравствуй, брат! — внезапно обратился к нему кто-то, и Оборо вздрогнул, он даже не почувствовал приближение человека и чужого присутствия. Он поднял взгляд, готовясь про себя сотворить заклинание, если понадобится защищаться, и увидел...

— Это что за маскарад? — наконец спросил он после повисшей неловкой паузы.

Кацура, а незваным гостем был именно он, провёл по лицу ладонью, и наведённый морок идеальности растаял, оставляя за собой обычную, человеческую, и совершенно не магическую красоту молодости и хорошей физической формы. Он вырос с тех пор, как Оборо видел его в последний раз, но не узнать его было невозможно. На миг у Оборо даже перехватило дыхание, нынешний облик Кацуры наложился на воспоминания о прошлом, и мысли, которых Оборо старательно избегал, вернулись. Он тряхнул головой и сосредоточился на нежданном посетителе.

— Если потом в деревне меня будут искать, свидетели не смогут рассказать ничего полезного, кто видел демона, а кто — бога, — пояснил Кацура. 

Оборо язвительно подумал, что с последним наверняка повезло какой-нибудь крестьянской жёнушке, если пристрастия Кацуры не поменялись. Суеверные крестьяне и не знали, что настоящие демоны физической формы не имели, для того им и нужны были сделки с людьми. Впрочем, для крестьян не было никакой разницы, действительно ли перед ними демон или человек, которого демон подчинил своему контролю, такие тонкости уже дело Ордена. Однако паранойя у Кацуры явно была как и в старые времена — кто бы стал его искать в этом забытом богами захолустье? Хотя появление его явно было не случайным.

— Как ты нашёл меня тут? — спросил Оборо.

— Разве я не почувствую брата? — ответил Кацура вопросом на вопрос. — Как только ты опять начал постоянно пользоваться магией, наша связь возродилась.

Оборо поморщился. Магическая связь была осознанным риском — он знал, что по ней его можно будет найти, но после всего случившегося надеялся, что братья этого делать не будут. А не применять магию всю оставшуюся жизнь и коротать век обычным человеком он был не готов. Какое-то время он пытался, не столько даже по своей воле, сколько потому, что после всех событий от мыслей про использование магии его просто трясло.

Но затем тяжёлые воспоминания понемногу отступили, он пришёл в норму, как ему казалось, и решил вернуться к магии. Сначала он использовал её только по мелочи, почти опасливо, но чем дальше, тем легче ему давались более сложные заклинания и всплывали в памяти знания, которые, казалось, после неоконченного орденского обучения забылись навсегда. Именно потому он и оказался в деревне, его притянул туда возникший после смерти местной ведьмы магический вакуум, которой Оборо заполнил.

Но после вынужденного перерыва его мысли про магию поменялись: если когда-то в беззаботные орденские годы он воспринимал её как должное, то теперь ему стало ясно, что без неё жизнь была гораздо сложнее, в глубине души Оборо даже понял тогда, почему неспособные к магии люди пытаются заключать сделки с демонами. Только они не знали, чем такие сделки могли закончиться. Оборо знал это слишком хорошо.

— Неужели ты сам не чувствуешь связь? — спросил Кацура с ноткой удивления в голосе. 

Оборо и не пытался почувствовать, он, наоборот, тщательно отгородил тот уголок сознания, где находился доступ к связи. Одновременно он слишком опасался и того, что попытка нащупать связь только привлечёт к нему ненужное внимание, и того, что он потянет за эту нить, и окажется, что она давно оборвалась с другой стороны. Но Кацура, похоже, о таких вещах не задумывался. Оборо внезапно ощутил тревогу. Разговор их длился буквально минуты, но такое внезапное появление человека из прошлого пробило стену, которую он возводил вокруг себя всё это время, и чувствовалось, что сейчас что-то должно поменяться.

— Зачем ты здесь? — прямо спросил Оборо.

— Он вернулся.

Этих слов Оборо и боялся и ждал. Каждый день всё это время он думал — а что, если? И, не смотря на это, он был не готов их услышать.

— Ты должен пойти со мной. Мы разберёмся с этим все вместе, — продолжил Кацура.

Должен? Вину свою Оборо иногда ощущал, но когда ему в лицо заявляли такое, то хотелось поступать в точности наоборот.

— В прошлый раз уже хватило моего участия. На этот раз разбирайтесь сами, — резко ответил он.<

— Но...

— Уходи, Кацура! — приказал Оборо.

Кацура поморщился и воткнул в землю посох, но больше не шевельнулся.

— Что же ты? Если действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, тебе придётся воспользоваться моим полным именем.

Оборо промолчал. После всего того времени, когда он магию использовал только понемногу и для бытовых нужд, и тех месяцев, когда он магию не использовал вовсе, вполне вероятно, что он потерял форму и не смог бы заставить Кацуру что-то сделать, даже если заклинать его полным именем. Да и не уверен он был, что и правда хочет, чтобы Кацура ушёл. Он принёс опасную новость, но разбудил воспоминания о прошлом. Не всё было плохо в те времена, хоть и закончилось так.

— Он ведь начал нас искать. Разве не было бы лучше, если бы мы все собрались и изгнали его раз и навсегда, чем если бы он нашёл нас поодиночке? — Кацура явно почувствовал, что Оборо дал слабину, и теперь поток его уговоров было не остановить. — Представь, что будет, если он появится в этой деревне. Что случится с людьми, если он найдёт тебя тут? Или ты думаешь, что сможешь с ним справиться один?

Оборо вздохнул. Жители деревни, конечно, были глуповатыми крестьянами, но не злодеями. После того, как они наконец перестали трястись от страха при виде колдуна, с ними можно было даже перекинуться парой слов, пусть и на ограниченные темы погоды и урожая. Он к ним привык и, пожалуй, не желал им смерти. А значит, оставаться в деревне было нельзя, каким сомнительным бы ни казался план Кацуры или отсутствие его.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — сказал Оборо, заранее подняв ладонь, чтобы показать Кацуре, что комментарии тут не нужны. — Я соберу вещи, и тогда отправляемся.

Кацура благоразумно промолчал, что ему было несвойственно, и только кивнул, и тогда Оборо наконец открыл ворота и впустил его.

Вещей у Оборо особенно не было, но дом нужно было оставить в порядке, на случай, если остаточная магия хижины привлечёт к нему кого-то, как когда-то привлекла Оборо. Кацура тем временем чувствовал себя как дома, сел у стола и захрустел одним из ранних яблок, которые вчера Оборо достались от соседа.

— Я смотрю, ты козла завёл? — спросил он, глядя в окно. — А погладить его можно?

Оборо вздохнул. Козёл теперь не его проблема. Но ему захотелось ответить в духе Гинтоки, потому что чем дольше Кацура был рядом, тем сильнее Оборо ощущал, что исчезает между ними дистанция времени, тем больше он возвращался опять в то время, когда все четверо они были учениками отца Шоё.

— Да, он мне тебя напоминал, — сказал он.

— Нет, цветом он точно как...

Кацура как всегда избегал упоминать вслух чьи-то имена, по орденским традициям, но Оборо всё равно понял, о ком он.

— Как он там сейчас? И второй? — сам Оборо не слишком верил в то, что простое упоминание могло повлиять на магическую связь или нарушить какой-то баланс, но от привычки было непросто избавиться.

— Ты их знаешь, — пожал плечами Кацура. — А это нормально, что козёл ест цветы на клумбе?

— Пусть ест, — отмахнулся Оборо. Ответ Кацуры крутился у него в голове. Знал ли он бывших братьев по-настоящему? Мог ли он предвидеть, что они скажут, как отреагируют, когда увидят его опять? Он не знал, но дольше тянуть не было причины, вещи собраны, Кацура доел яблоки и пытался через окно приманить козла на огрызки, пора было отправляться в путь, пока козёл не решил увязаться за ними.<

— Идём, — сказал он и перехватил поудобнее посох.

— Подожди, — сказал Кацура и пробормотал про себя что-то. Оборо почувствовал воздействие магии и опознал одно из любимых заклинаний Кацуры — отводящие внимание чары. Они вышли из дома, и никто их не заметил, на них не оглянулся даже козёл.

Только через несколько дней селяне осмелились приблизиться к опустевшему дому и не обнаружили там ни следа Оборо. После долгих обсуждений в корчме сошлись мнениями, что демон наверняка утащил колдуна в адские глубины, и не смотря не на что, вполне искренне сожалели.

***

Первые полчаса пути Кацура молчал, и Оборо ощутил ложное чувство безопасности. Похоже, за то время, что они не виделись, Кацура изменился, и не стоило опасаться попыток задушевного разговора. Но он рано радовался. Когда они пересекли какую-то невидимую для Оборо, но понятную Кацуре границу, Оборо почувствовал, что воздействие магии прекратилось, и понял, что тишина была вызвана необходимостью концентрироваться на отводящих чарах. Он вздохнул и мысленно приготовился. Долго ждать не пришлось.

— Живописно тут, — подал голос Кацура. — Так по-деревенски, столько природы. Тучные хлеба колосятся...

— Это кукуруза.

— А ты хорошо в этом разбираешься. Совсем фермером стал?

Оборо промолчал. Он не знал, как воспринимать это замечание, как упрёк, что всё это время Оборо провёл в бездействии? Даже сейчас он предпочитал молча следовать за Кацурой, буравя взглядом его крепкую спину, хотя нужно бы узнать, в чём конкретно заключается их план, или куда они направляются.

— Как долго нам идти? — спросил Оборо.

— Неужели ты уже устал? Настоящий орденский брат способен три дня бежать без передышки!

— А что три дня будет есть настоящий орденский брат? — спросил Оборо, который предусмотрительно собрал с собой всю еду, что у него в доме водилась.

— Мирная сельская жизнь совсем тебя испортила. Если человек силён духом, ему не нужно... — тут Кацура принюхался и продолжил: — ...ни масло, ни хлеб, ни копчёное мясо, ни... что это там у тебя, что-то алкогольное? Ни это, и уж тем более...

— Хорошо, хорошо, я поделюсь, замолчи только.

Оборо подумал, что это будут очень долгие три дня.

***

Наступил вечер, начинало темнеть. Идти через лес стало труднее, под ногами то и дело попадались корни и кочки.

— Пора сделать привал, — провозгласил Кацура.

— Предлагаешь под деревом спать? — скривился Оборо. Приходилось ему ночевать в местах и похуже, но сейчас он чувствовал себе ещё довольно бодрым и мог бы продолжать путь. Тем более, разве им не нужно было поторапливаться?

— Для последнего боя нам понадобятся все силы, так что хороший отдых важен, — ответил Кацура таким тоном, будто цитировал "Справочник юного орденца". — Отойди-ка подальше.

— Зачем? — спросил Оборо, но отступил на пару шагов. Кацура начертил посохом в воздухе замысловатую фигуру, ткнул им землю, покрытую мхом, и перед ним выросла конструкция, напоминающая сделанное из торфяных брикетов иглу. Оборо заглянул внутрь и хмыкнул — даже две моховые постели имеются, все удобства.

— Раньше ты всегда говорил, что магию следует использовать только на благо людям, а теперь нам палатку построил, — не удержался от укола Оборо.

— А мы что, не люди?  
— Типичный орденский софизм, — скривился Оборо. — Почему ты до сих пор орденский брат, не смотря на всё, что они с нами сделали?

— Я не покидал Орден, — согласился Кацура. — Его основные принципы всё ещё верны, только он стоит на защите простого народа от магического хаоса и орды демонов. Нужно лишь немного изменить его изнутри, и когда я попаду в совет Ордена...

— Смотри, чтобы и тебя это до смерти не довело, — прервал его Оборо и тут же пожалел об этом, не хотелось, чтобы Кацура решил, будто его судьба Оборо беспокоила. Да и неприятно было вспоминать о прошлом. Отец Шоё ведь тоже был когда-то членом совета, причём самым могущественным, потому все знали его имя — он мог не бояться, что кто-то попробует на него повлиять, ни у кого не хватило бы силы. Тогда поговаривали, что отец Шоё станет магистром Ордена, эта должность многие годы пустовала, но он был бы её достоин. Но всё обернулось иначе.

— Я так просто не умру, у меня ещё слишком много дел! — сказал Кацура, очевидно, не слишком задумываясь об услышанном.

Они залезли в торфяное иглу и попытались расположиться поудобнее. Кацура заснул почти сразу, но Оборо сначала показалось, что мох пах сыростью, потом — что он спит на кочке, а потом его начало раздражать сопение Кацуры. Уже очень давно ему не приходилось слышать рядом дыхание другого человека, это напомнило ему о временах, когда приходилось ночевать всем вместе в орденских дормиториях. Наконец и он утомился ворочаться с боку на бок и заснул.

***

— Подъём, брат! Раз-два, подтянись, помолись!

Оборо зарылся лицом в мох. Давно его утро не начиналось так отвратительно, даже когда козёл в очередной раз пробирался к нему во двор и начинал дурным голосом блеять.

— Спишь ещё? — над самым ухом спросил удручающе жизнерадостный в такую рань Кацура. — Не время спать, нас ждут великие дела. Для начала — завтрак. Что там у тебя из еды ещё осталось?

Тут Оборо не вытерпел, поднялся и вырвал из загребущих рук свой мешок. На завтрак продуктов там ещё хватило, бутылку с очередной наливкой из закромов деревенского старосты распечатать Оборо не дал, и хлеб с мясом пришлось запивать материализованной из воздуха водой. После еды Кацура опять начертил в воздухе сложный знак, и торфяное иглу распласталось по земле, будто всегда так и был там мшистый холмик. Они отправились дальше.

Идти пришлось целый день с одним только коротким привалом в обед. Оборо пожалел уже, что они не призвали магических лошадей, хотя с другой стороны, наверное, им сейчас нужно было экономить силу для... Про себя Оборо называл это "финальной битвой", но осознавал, что это звучит уж очень пафосно, слишком в духе Кацуры. Другого варианта названия ему в голову не пришло. Он так и не спросил, в чём именно состоит план действий. Все братья соберутся, и тогда что? Но спрашивать об этом он не спешил. Им овладел какой-то фатализм, мысли соскальзывали с темы будущего так, будто она была намазана маслом. Когда наступит время, он всё узнает, а пока он даже начал немного наслаждаться этим путешествием, несмотря на болтовню Кацуры.

Наступил вечер, и опять Кацура соорудил для них подобие ночлега. На этот раз они остановились на поляне, так что теперь стены были не торфяные, а скорее песчаные, и постели из травы. Сыростью они не пахли, но Оборо опять трудно было заснуть. Он в очередной раз перевернулся на другой бок, вздохнул и уставился в темноту.

— Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема? — подал голос Кацура.

— Ты мне об этом расскажешь вне зависимости от того, что я отвечу, — кисло сказал Оборо.

— Ты слишком напряжённый. Нужно уметь отставить в сторону беспокойство и отдыхать, когда есть такая возможность, — похоже, опять в ход пошёл "Справочник юного орденца". — Давай я тебе помогу.

Оборо почувствовал прикосновение к плечу и будто провалился в воспоминания. Повязка на глазах и постоянная темнота, допросы, постоянные допросы, чужие руки, шарящие по его телу, пальцы, по-хозяйски проникающие в его рот, проверить, не прорезались ли клыки как у одержимого...

— Нет! — сдавленно крикнул он и прижался к шершавой песчаной стене. Кацура зажёг маленький огненный шарик, который повис между ними, как горящий одуванчик.

— Ты что? Я просто массаж имел в виду, ничего такого, — сказал он.

Массаж? После месяцев в лапах Инквизиции Кацура ещё хотел просто так касаться людей? Или это только для Оборо то время было вторым худшим воспоминанием в жизни?

— Как ты можешь? — выдавил он, пытаясь не обращать внимание на ком в горле. — Ведёшь себя, будто ничего не случилось, всё ещё прикасаешься так к людям, носишь орденскую одежду, после всего?

— Ты тоже всё ещё носишь цвет Ордена, — сказал Кацура с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Это просто практично!

— Это не единственная практичная одежда. За это время ты давно мог купить или... достать, — тут Кацура замешкался, явно не одобряя преступлений, — себе другую. Но ты предпочёл эту. Потому что она привычна, она часть тебя. И мне Орден привычен. Я часть его, это мой дом. Я не брошу его только потому, что Инквизиция однажды совершила ошибку.

— Мы были детьми, брат, — выплюнул это слово Оборо. — Заключение и допросы детей это, по-твоему, можно назвать простой ошибкой?<

— Не драматизируй, в пятнадцать детьми нас считать уже нельзя. И вообще, что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Извинений за то, что я остался в Ордене?

Оборо сжал зубы. Если начинать кому-то извиняться, то первым, наверное, пришлось бы извиниться ему самому, ведь именно из-за него они и попали к Инквизиции, и Кацура это знал. Но Оборо душила злость и зависть. Когда их всех наконец выпустили из подвалов Инквизиции и признали, что они не одержимы, они все не сговариваясь развернулись в разные стороны и ушли. Оборо украдкой обернулся тогда и видел, что Кацура не двинулся с места, а впервые за несколько месяцев смотрел на небо. Оборо не стал смотреть, куда тот направится дальше, а теперь вот оказалось, он просто развернулся и возвратился обратно в место, что было им тюрьмой. Но зато ему было, куда вернуться, и теперь он явно гораздо лучше справлялся с болезненными воспоминаниями, чем сам Оборо. Это потому, что он завершил орденское обучение?

— Ты так любишь называть нас братьями, а сам бросил нас, чтобы вернуться в Орден, — Оборо попытался говорить спокойно.

— Я никого не бросал, я всегда знал, что мы встретимся снова.

— Пустые слова! Никто из нас не часть Ордена больше. Ты не можешь считать себя и одним из нас, и братом Ордена. Или одно, или другое, нужно выбирать.

— Это кто сказал? — магический огонёк Кацуры внезапно загорелся ярче. — Мне не нужно выбирать только одно, я выбираю всё. Я и ученик отца Шоё, и брат Ордена, и всё ещё твой друг, хоть ты, может, так и не считаешь. Даже когда мы все разошлись тогда, не сказав друг другу не слова, я знал, что это не навсегда, наша магическая связь тогда не оборвалась. И я был прав, теперь мы опять встретились для общего дела, и я к нему готов.

Оборо не знал, что ответить. Его слова Кацуру явно задели за живое, раз он назвал отца по имени, но и придраться к его словам было невозможно, ведь никто не обговаривал ничего вслух. Каждому было стыдно посмотреть остальным в глаза, потому что они не смогли спасти своего наставника, каждому хотелось побыть одному, каждый переживал события, как мог. Кацура сумел так, можно ли его в этом винить? Пусть даже он и называл всех по-прежнему братьями, что немного коробило. Но, по крайней мере, Кацура явно не подразумевал, что они всё ещё братья по Ордену, а только по обучению у отца Шоё, против этого Оборо ничего не имел. Хоть сам Орден он теперь не любил, воспоминания об их совместном обучении были теми моментами из его прошлого, о которых он просто не мог думать плохо.

— Забудь, я погорячился, — Оборо плюхнулся обратно в травяную постель и отвернулся. Наверное, ему нужно бы было извиниться, но он не находил нужных слов. Для разнообразия замолчал и Кацура, магический огонь тихо погас.

— Но ты хоть не в Инквизиции служишь? — подал голос Оборо.

Кацура молчал так долго, что казалось, ответа не будет.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он. — Я из капитула теоретической демонологии.

Оборо подавил ухмылку. Теоретики всегда считались занудами, постоянно находившимися в одном шаге от сумасшествия, то ли дело капитул практической демонологии или хотя бы элементальной магии.

— Видишь ли, я тоже не забыл о нашем времени в стенах Инквизиции, — добавил Кацура, и желание улыбаться у Оборо немедленно прошло. Он ещё помнил, что кафедра теоретической демонологии была в здании, наиболее отдалённом от того, где Инквизиция держала подозреваемых в одержимости.

Той ночью никто больше ни сказал не слова.

***

Оборо ожидал, что после вчерашнего разговора утро будет неловким, но Кацура вёл себя, как всегда. Это даже немного раздражало, Оборо чувствовал, что остались невысказанными какие-то слова, но он не хотел по своей воле возвращаться ко вчерашней теме — начался третий день их путешествия, последний, когда они были только вдвоём, в последний день ссориться не хотелось. Они перекусили и опять отправились в путь.

Еды почти не осталось и Оборо подумал, что скоро, возможно, придётся пробовать её создавать. Исходных материалов вокруг было немного — кукурузные поля остались позади, обычную траву во что-то съедобное сложно превратить... Можно было попробовать приманить какую-нибудь птицу и зажарить её или ускорить созревание ягод или плодов, если попадутся по дороге зелёные. Или можно было об этом не задумываться, всё равно идти уже оставалось недолго.

Солнце начало припекать, и Оборо задумался о брошенных вчера Кацурой словах про орденские одежды. Действительно, вместо того, чтобы носить что-то другое, Оборо предпочёл сначала магией чинить дыры в старой орденской униформе и изменять её размер, когда ему это было нужно, а потом, когда ему это надоело и он смог себе это позволить, он заказал у портнихи несколько одинаковых комплектов той же униформы. А ведь вместо притягивающей тепло чёрной ткани он мог бы сейчас идти в чём-то полегче. Об этом можно будет задуматься потом, когда всё кончится. Если, конечно, Оборо останется после этого жив.

Чем дольше они шли, тем больше обоими путешественниками овладевали тяжёлые мысли. Кацура перестал комментировать каждый элемент ландшафта, Оборо прекратил даже иногда отвечать на его вопросы. Его мысли занимали дурные предчувствия. Как его встретят бывшие братья? И в чём всё же состоит их план? За эти дни у Оборо было множество возможностей это уточнить, но ему казалось, если такой вопрос задать, ситуация станет ещё более реальной. Потому он продолжал молчать, и тишина давила на них как небо перед грозой.

Наконец настало время заночевать, Кацура построил очередной магический тент, и тут Оборо не выдержал и достал из своего уже изрядно опустевшего мешка бутылку с наливкой.

— Будешь? — спросил он.

— Спрашиваешь ещё! Наконец-то! — повеселел Кацура. — Я уж думал, ты так и будешь её туда-сюда таскать!

Оборо откупорил бутылку и хлебнул. Крепкий напиток обжёг его изнутри будто огнём, он чуть не закашлялся. Что это ещё за пойло? Рябиновая наливка явно шла куда более гладко. Если в будущем ему удастся вернуться в ту деревню, нужно будет старосте высказать, что он думал о таких подарках. Но по крепости эта жидкость наливку явно превосходила.

— Делиться-то будешь? — поинтересовался Кацура. Оборо передал ему бутылку и с плохо скрытым злорадством наблюдал, как Кацура смело глотнул и немедленно стал хватать ртом воздух и утирать слёзы.

— Что это? — наконец прохрипел он.

— Не знаю, — ответил Оборо. — Не нравится — не пей.

— Ещё чего! А закусить есть чем?

Оставалось ещё несколько кусочков хлеба и Оборо их поделил поровну. Не богато, но но после ещё пары глотков из бутылки им обоим уже стало всё равно — алкоголь подействовал, бутылка скоро опустела.

— Сидим тут так дружно, ностальгично, совсем как в старые добрые времена, — подал голос Кацура. Оборо почему-то даже не удивился, что от крепких напитков Кацуру пробило на сентиментальность и задушевные разговоры, это было очень в его характере.

— В те времена, когда я ещё не всё испортил? — спросил Оборо и тут же подумал, что это он зря. Если Кацура в сочетании с алкоголем, похоже, становился слезливым романтиком, то он сам становился угрюмым пессимистом. Не нужно было сейчас опять затевать разговор о прошлом, но остановиться Оборо не мог.

— Я не считаю, что ты всё испортил, — сказал Кацура тоном человека, который пытается не показывать, что у него уже заплетается язык.

— А остальные двое?

— Я уверен, они поймут, если ты с ними поговоришь. Ты был молод, ты хотел как лучше.

Оборо скрипнул зубами. Этот идеализм, или скорее, нежелание видеть правду, начинал раздражать. Неужели Кацура так ничего и не понял? Удержать рвущиеся из самого нутра слова было же невозможно.

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь, чего я хотел? Я тебе скажу, что я думал на самом деле. "Почему не я?", вот что я думал! Я был его первым учеником, с виду Гинтоки просто копия меня, а Такасуги — копия по характеру. На их месте должен был быть я, тогда бы планы отца воплотились! Ты думаешь, я доложил Инквизиции потому, что его исследования — ересь? Слепец! Я ревновал к ним, ревновал, как дурак!

Кацура молчал, в тишине отчётливо было слышно тяжёлое дыхание Оборо. Наконец он высказал всё это! Он молчал о правде даже во время допросов в Инквизиции, он молчал во время проверок на одержимость, он повторял только стерильную, безопасную ложь о том, что испугался еретических опытов отца Шоё...

Но теперь у него будто камень с души упал, он даже сразу протрезвел. Так лучше, пусть Кацура знает правду. Остальные двое ненавидели его за то, что он сделал, даже не зная причин, но не Кацура. Теперь тайное стало явным, теперь у него будет настоящая причина ненавидеть Оборо, это более честно, чем его сочувствие. И всё же Оборо не поднимал взгляд, не желая увидеть на лице Кацуры презрение.

— Ложись спать, Оборо, — наконец сказал Кацура. Он явно не вложил в приказ всю свою силу, но слова всё равно сразу подействовали на Оборо. Его немедленно потянуло ко сну, и он тяжело опустился на свою травяную постель. Завтра надо будет обругать Кацуру за то, что тот так использовал его имя, но, с другой стороны, он имел право на такую мелочную месть. Последней мыслью Оборо, перед тем, как провалиться в сон, было то, что об одном он умолчал. Гинтоки и Такасуги он считал в юности менее удачными копиями себя, но Кацуру и тогда считал единственным оригиналом.

***

У многих после злоупотребления спиртным память отказывала, но не у Оборо. На следующее утро он помнил всё, включая своё постыдное признание. Кацура с ним не разговаривал, но, вероятно, это было потому, что он страдал от похмелья, зеленоватый цвет лица и страдальческие вздохи выдавали его проблему.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Оборо. Он был полностью готов услышать отказ, он сам бы на месте Кацуры наверное не принял бы такой жест примирения. Но Кацура кивнул и сразу поморщился от головной боли.

Если манипуляции с металлом были худшей дисциплиной магии Оборо, то воздействие на живые организмы, наоборот, всегда ему удавалось. Пусть он и вспоминал орденские годы с горечью, но тогдашние тренировки многое ему дали. Он привычным жестом потёр руки и потянулся к Кацуре. Обычно люди предпочитали закрывать глаза, когда на них воздействовала магия, но Кацура даже не моргнул от прикосновения пальцев к виску. Секунда концентрации, короткий импульс магии из кончиков пальцев, и всё было сделано. Оборо убрал руку и теперь уже не для подготовки заклинания, а инстинктивно потёр пальцы, на которых, казалось, сохранилось тепло кожи Кацуры.

— Надо же, сразу всё прошло. У тебя всегда был талант к природной маги. Неудивительно, что твой козёл к тебе так привязался, — сказал Кацура.  
Оборо только хмыкнул в ответ, но почему-то Кацура это воспринял как приглашение к разговору.

— Слушай, насчёт вчерашнего...

— Не начинай, — сказал Оборо. Он не смог заставить себя сделать свой тон просящим, но в душе хотел именно попросить. Вчерашний разговор и так вытряс из него всё, не хотелось опять говорить о прошлом.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что я всё обдумал, и не виню тебя, — сказал Кацура.

Оборо скрипнул зубами. Почему-то эти слова взбесили его больше, чем если бы Кацура напрямую обвинил его в смерти отца. Кто он вообще такой, святоша, воплощение милосердия? Никто его не спрашивал и не просил у него отпущения грехов!

— Иди к демонам, — прошипел Оборо. — Мне не нужны твои оправдания. Как будто ты никогда не совершал ошибок?!

— Моей ошибкой было то, что я позволил вам всем тогда просто так уйти, нам нужно было держаться вместе.

— Я тебе сейчас врежу, — сказал Оборо.

— Попробуй, — хмыкнул Кацура и привычным жестом наперевес перехватил посох.

Оборо сдержал ухмылку, чтобы не выдавать своих мыслей, и тоже поудобнее взялся за посох. Кацура обратил внимание на то, что Оборо ещё носит орденскую униформу, но сделал из этого неправильные выводы о привязанности и тоске по прошлому — он судил как по себе. Может, в какой-то мере в чувствах Оборо присутствовало и это, но главным образом его одежда напоминала ему о том времени, что он провёл на арене подпольных боёв. Кацура, похоже, и не знал, чем Оборо занимался всё время после того, как они расстались у ворот Инквизиции. Может, думал, что он так и просидел всё время в деревне? Кто знает, что он вообще думал, сам-то наверняка копался все годы в теоретических трактатах по демонологии.

А Оборо тем временем стал известен как Ворон, один из самых опасных бойцов на арене. Чёрный цвет был его отличительным знаком, им он выделялся на фоне тех, кто пытался одеться поярче, чтобы привлечь внимание зрителей и заработать больше денег на ставках. И теперь, когда Оборо видел, как Кацура академическим, натренированным в Ордене захватом держал посох параллельно земле, он чувствовал, что его собственные познания в единоборствах превосходят способности Кацуры.

Оборо начал с низкого удара по ногам, Кацура успел подпрыгнуть, и посох прошёлся под ним, но в воздухе уклониться ему было сложнее, Оборо резко крутанул посох и ударил Кацуру в бок. Он тяжело приземлился, но удержался на ногах.

— Неплохо для фермера, — сказал Кацура, потирая ушиб. Теперь он смотрел на Оборо более настороженно, очевидно, он понял, что поначалу недооценил противника. Оборо почувствовал, как в крови медленно закипал боевой азарт, ему хотелось, как на арене, эффектным жестом прокрутить посох или очертить вокруг себя воображаемую границу, как бы бросая вызов Кацуре переступить через неё. Но он сдержался.

Оборо не стал повторено нападать первым, он решил выждать и посмотреть, какую тактику Кацура выберет теперь, когда он понял, что от Оборо можно ожидать решительного отпора. Кацура не спешил, это было в его духе — дождаться пока у противника кончиться терпение. Но чего-чего, а терпения у Оборо в запасе было достаточно. Они медленно кружили по поляне, напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо противника, надеясь уловить малейшее движение мимики, которое могло бы выдать направление следующего выпада.

Наконец Кацура не выдержал и одним прыжком приблизился к Оборо, и попытался прямым ударом попасть ему в голову. Оборо остановил посох противника высоким блоком, но Кацура ловко скользнул руками по парированному посоху, перевернул его, и пока Оборо не успел упустить руки после блока, чувствительно ткнул Оборо в грудь тупым концом древка. От продолжения комбинации ударов Оборо успел увернуться.

— Неплохо для теоретика, — прохрипел он, ощупывая грудную клетку. Уже чувствовалось, что там образовывался здоровенный синяк. В ответ Кацура только хмыкнул, но не удержался от ненужных красивостей — крутанул посох в одной руке, второй делая приглашающий жест. Похоже, один удачный удар вернул ему веру в свои силы, но Оборо был готов и к этому. Он начал с выпада по корпусу, который Кацура легко заблокировал, а вот от последующего пинка в колено закрыться он не успел и согнулся от боли.

"Попался!" подумал Оборо и занёс посох над головой Кацуры для решающего удара, но чуть не получил в лицо огненным шаром и отшатнулся. Шар улетел ему за спину и без причинения ущерба рассыпался о ствол дерева.

— Ах ты...! — возмутился Оборо. За годы на арене он и забыл, как применять магию в дуэлях, да и разве не говорил Кацура, что им надо экономить силы? Это просто жульничество!

— В любви и в бою все средства хороши, — уже на безопасном расстоянии от посоха Оборо сказал Кацура, будто прочитав его мысли. Оборо хмыкнул. Что Кацура вообще мог о любви знать, ведь он наверняка соблюдал традиционный для Ордена целибат. Одно дело в подростковом возрасте украдкой перед сном обсуждать с товарищами будоражащие темы, а практический опыт — совсем другое.

После этого первого применения магии их поединок из упорядоченной дуэли превратился в обычную потасовку. Во все стороны летели заклинания, конечно, самые слабые, никто из них не старался покалечить противника, но в этот момент об экономии сил никто и не думал. Посохи с глухим деревянным треском ударялись друг об друга, и если бы они не были пропитаны магией, они давно бы уже сломались. Оборо казалось, что давно уже он так не веселился — применять так свободно магию было невероятно раскрепощающим чувством, ведь можно было не опасаться навредить Кацуре, не такой он хилый. Но опыта в ближнем бою у него всё же явно было меньше, наконец его защита дала слабину, и он позволил Оборо подобраться поближе.

Оборо немедленно воспользовался этим и ударил его в переносицу головой, на арене такой приём всегда завершал бой в пользу Оборо. Однако тут, как только голова Оборо с хрустом врезалась в череп Кацуры, сразу же Оборо осознал, как ошибся, твердолобым Кацуру можно было считать не только в переносном, но и в самом прямом смысле. В глазах Оборо сначала вспыхнули тысячи неизвестных созвездий, потом потемнело, и он повалился на землю. Перед тем, как потерять сознание окончательно, он успел ещё подумать, что, по крайней мере, и Кацура упал как мешок картошки, а то и кукурузы. Дуэль закончилась ничьей.

***

Оборо очнулся первым и встревоженно посмотрел на небо, но солнце почти не сдвинулось, а значит, недолго он провалялся без сознания. Кацура был всё ещё в отключке, Оборо присел рядом с ним и покачал головой — на лбу у него была здоровенная шишка, посередине синяя, а по краям наливающаяся ярким фиолетовым цветом. Даже не задумываясь, Оборо потёр руки, подготавливая заклинание, осторожно коснулся шишки и отправил короткий пульс магии для заживления. Шишка сразу же побледнела и рассосалась. Наверное, следовало сразу долечить и остальные ушибы, но для этого пришлось бы или прикасаться напрямую к пострадавшим местам, или послать магию вглубь тела Кацуры не просто слабым пульсом, а прицельно контролировать воздействие. В голове Оборо пронеслись какие-то смутные мысли о проникновении в чужое тело, ведь магия в каком-то смысле часть его, и он отдёрнул руку.

"Стоило пару дней провести с ним, и уже какая-то ерунда в голову лезет, наверное, это заразно", подумал Оборо и применил заживляющую магию и на себя. После этого он хотел было потрясти Кацуру, но тот открыл глаза сам.

— Не время прохлаждаться, брат! Нас уже ждут! — сказал он.

— Так вставай, — недовольно сказал Оборо, поднялся и отошёл за своими вещами. Не время прохлаждаться, как будто это он валялся на земле без чувств!

Кацура со вздохом поднялся, опираясь на посох. Оборо подумал было предложить помощь, но тут Кацура приложил ладонь к ушибленному боку, пробормотал заклинание, и Оборо почувствовал слабое отражение магии.

— Ты и сам это умеешь? — не удержался от вопроса Оборо. Ему хотелось спросить, почему тогда Кацура позволил лечить его похмелье, но одновременно ему казалось, что не нужно лишний раз привлекать к этому внимание.

— Трещину в ребре исправить это мелочь, а вот с головой сложнее, — пожал плечами Кацура, поняв, почему Оборо задал такой вопрос. Оборо медленно кивнул. Для него особой разницы не было, но биологическая магия была его лучшей способностью. Те, у кого основные таланты в другой области, наверняка разницу чувствовали. Однако, трещина в ребре, Оборо не думал, что ударил так сильно. Он ощутил укол совести, и пока Кацура как всегда убирал место их ночлега, Оборо пытался заставить это смутное чувство вины замолчать.

Наконец они отправились в путь. Странно, но после их потасовки атмосфера между ними перестала быть такой напряжённой, как будто прошла гроза, и воздух очистился. Может, просто дело в том, что они за те годы, пока не виделись, отвыкли разговаривать словами, и действия показывали их чувства яснее?

— Так куда мы идём? — нарушил тишину Оборо. Ему показалось уместным наконец узнать, в чём был план.

— Неподалёку тут был храм, но там случился пожар, и после него здание не восстановили. Воспользуемся этим, — ответил Кацура.

Оборо кивнул. Хорошая идея: развалины храма — это место, где благословение богов всё ещё должно было сохраниться, даже если здание было заброшено. Это будет им на руку, демоны всегда были слабее на пропитанных божественной магией землях. Действующий храм был бы ещё лучше, но не хотелось подвергать опасности служителей храма.

— И что, думаешь, он просто сам появится, если мы все вчетвером там соберёмся? Ведь это очевидная ловушка!

— Очевидная. Потому мы его призовём. Сделаем ему приглашение, от которого он не сможет отказаться, — мрачно пошутил Кацура. Он не продолжил, но Оборо всё ещё не давало покоя то смутное чувство вины, которое уже чуть ранее свербило у него в душе.

— Я так и не извинился за прошлое, — тихо сказал он, почти надеясь, что Кацура притворится, что его не расслышал.

— И сейчас не нужно начинать. Если тебе есть что сказать, скажешь это, когда все соберёмся, — ответил Кацура и добавил: — Что я думаю, ты уже знаешь. Да и больше всего тут пострадал не я, так что извинения мне не к чему.

Оборо кивнул, хоть Кацура и не видел его у себя за спиной. Это правда, больше всего пострадал Гинтоки. У самого Оборо в детстве была семья, хоть и обращались с ним дурно. После того, как Оборо узнал, что все его родственники одержимы, он считал, что их отношение было связано с тем, что демоны чувствовали в нём зачатки магических способностей. Странно ещё, что его вообще не убили в юности. Именно потому Оборо не долго страдал по погибшим родным и скоро стал считать отца Шоё и других учеников своей новой семьёй. Но, по крайней мере, он провёл детство не в одиночество, а для Гинтоки Шоё был всем, и Оборо казалось, что Шоё отвечал ему взаимностью. Как иначе объяснить, что именно Гинтоки был выбран для опытов отца?

Оборо ужасающе отчётливо помнил, как он обнаружил, чем отец Шоё занимается с Гинтоки за закрытыми дверями. Обычно плотно закрытыми, но в тот раз Оборо припал к внезапно обнаруженной щели между створками двери и увидел, как отец рисовал круг призыва демона на обнажённой спине Гинтоки. Оборо тогда был ещё слишком молод для занятий демонологией, этот курс проходили на последних этапах орденского обучения, когда точно можно было знать, что у юных братьев хватит стойкости характера, чтобы противостоять демоническим опасностям и соблазнам. Но круг призыва Оборо всё равно узнал и с ужасом следил, как руны медленно загорались магическим огнём, крик боли Гинтоки превратился в рык демона, и даже со спины было видно, что на голове Гинтоки проросли рога.

Тогда Оборо убежал не оглядываясь, в полной уверенности, что отцу придётся убить одержимого. Но на следующий день Гинтоки опять присутствовал на уроках вместе с остальными и выглядел так же, как и всегда. Возможно, только чуть более усталым, но, быть может, и нет, он всегда был не самым энергичным учеником. После этого случая Оборо стал откровенно шпионить за товарищами. Он понял, чего добивался отец Шоё. Он выяснил, что в опытах отца участвовали Такасуги и Гинтоки, но не Кацура. Тогда казалось, что это совершенно логично — Кацура старался всегда следовать правилам, и его вера в идеалы Ордена была сильнее, чем привязанность к отцу, так что он бы немедленно сообщил, куда следует. Такасуги и Гинтоки же были не такие. Но и сам Оборо в те годы был не такой!

Однажды он не выдержал и напрямую спросил отца, не нужна ли ему в чём-то помощь. Но в ответ он получил отказ. Наверное, именно тогда в его сердце поселилась ревность к тем ученикам, которые разделяли с отцом то, что было не дано самому Оборо. Может, нужно было сразу, в тот самый первый день, сообщить об увиденном в Инквизицию, но Оборо молчал до последнего и делал выводы. Стало быть, одержимость можно лечить, и необязательно одержимых убивать? У отца Шоё это явно получалось. Изгнание демонов работало, а Орден ошибался?

Но Оборо оказался слишком слаб, он не вынес, что внимание отца всё больше переходит на его младших товарищей, и отец всё более отдаляется от него самого. Теперь ему стыдно было вспоминать те горькие, собственнические чувства, которые вынудили его обратиться к Инквизиции, но под конец оказалось, что опыты отца открыли в мир двери тому, что не должно было существовать, это Оборо теперь понимал, хоть и не хотелось думать, что догмы Ордена были в чём-то правы. Оборо стиснул зубы и прибавил шагу, усердно стараясь не размышлять о прошлом.

***

Развалины храма видно было издалека. Почерневшие от давнего пожара остатки стен торчали из земли, как клыки, и даже яркий солнечный свет не умалял зловещего впечатления от пустых оконных створок. Когда они подошли ближе, стало видно, что природа потихоньку отвоёвывала свою территорию: по стенам полз зелёный плющ, и трава вокруг храма была густой и сочной. Наверное, потому, что земля была удобрена пеплом, угрюмо подумал Оборо, но потом чуть не улыбнулся — хорошо, что он не сказал это вслух, а то Кацура опять назвал бы его фермером. Однако заросли вокруг храма были не потревожены, никаких следов. Может быть, остальные ещё не явились? Оборо даже пожалел об этом, хотелось уже наконец встретиться с бывшими братьями и перестать беспокоиться о том, что они ему скажут после долгой разлуки.

Кацура шагнул внутрь развалин через едва сохранившийся главный портал. Когда-то по традиции он был украшен резьбой с изображениями всех благоприятных богов, которые, как считалось, даруют достойным способности к магии. Теперь от резьбы остались только бесформенные обломки, в которых даже не угадывались фигуры. Оборо последовал за Кацурой, и они оказались в бывшем нефе храма. Теперь вместо расписного потолка над ними было только небо, от двух рядов колонн остались лишь несколько одиноких столпов, и земля под ногами поросла травой. Оборо хотел было сказать Кацуре, что они, похоже, пришли первыми, как почувствовал чьё-то присутствие.<

— Ладно, ладно, ты просто мастер-ассасин, хоть сейчас на пост главы Гильдии, — ворчливо сказал Кацура. — Может, уже прекратишь показуху?

И из тени, где, как при первом беглом осмотре развалин Оборо показалось, ничего не было, выступил Такасуги. Как и при первой встрече с Кацурой после стольких лет, Оборо почувствовал ком в горле. Нынешний Такасуги в модных пёстрых одеждах богатого горожанина выглядел совсем не так, как когда-то юный ученик отца Шоё в скромном орденском облачении, но всё же Оборо будто магическим чутьём узнал его, хоть даже взгляд Такасуги теперь изменился, в его глазах Оборо будто видел отблеск лезвия ножа. Неужели и правда Такасуги вступил в гильдию ассасинов? Если Орден узнает, что Такасуги использует магию для убийств... Впрочем, кто сказал, что для этого обязательно нужна магия, есть множество способов лишить жизни и совершенно без магии, человечество доказывало это каждый день.

— Явился наконец? — с ленцой протянул Такасуги. Он окинул Оборо взглядом, но обратился демонстративно только к Кацуре. — Мы тут с самого утра уже киснем.

— А где..? — спросил Кацура, разумеется, про Гинтоки.

— Дрыхнет, — махнул рукой Такасуги куда-то в сторону. Присмотревшись, Оборо увидел в стене небольшой тенистый альков, в глубине которого что-то белело.

— Я разбужу, — сказал Кацура с энтузиазмом человека, который любил портить другим удовольствие. Он направился к Гинтоки и оставил Такасуги с Оборо наедине неловко стоять посреди зарослей сорной травы.

— Так ты правда теперь ассасин? — спросил Оборо первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы прервать натянутую тишину.

— Нет, но это не помешает мне накрутить твои кишки на посох, — ухмыльнулся Такасуги. — Но потом, пока что ты нам ещё нужен.

Оборо кивнул. Он уже догадывался, в чём состоял план. На минуту стало тихо, только жужжали вокруг насекомые и доносилось переругивание Кацуры с недовольным Гинтоки.

— На твоём месте, возможно, я поступил бы так же, — с тихой яростью сказал вдруг Такасуги. — А возможно, и нет. Неважно, что могло бы произойти, важно то, что действительно случилось, и что во всём этом твоя вина. Не думай, что я забыл об этом.

— Я думаю об этом каждый день, брат, — ответил Оборо и сам удивился, как естественно у него получилось воспользоваться этим, казалось бы, забытым обращением. Но на этот раз оно означало не "товарищ по Ордену" или "ученик отца Шоё", это означало — "человек, который тоже не может отпустить своё прошлое".

— Это хорошо, — сказал Такасуги после паузы, уже чуть менее ядовито. — Но если ещё раз меня так назовёшь, узнаешь, чем я действительно все эти годы занимался.

Оборо не успел подначить его какой-нибудь сентенцией из орденских справочников, какой-нибудь напыщенной фразой о том, что неизвестное гораздо страшнее, чем знание, потому что к ним присоединились Кацура и Гинтоки. Странно, но Гинтоки почти не изменился — тот же взгляд, та же причёска, несмотря на то, что он вырос, та же походка и жесты, что и в юности. Оборо очень знакомо было это движение, которым Гинтоки почёсывал голову, он будто пытался после сна взбодрить мозг массажем.

— Ну, здорово, — сказал ему Гинтоки, и внутреннее напряжение Оборо отпустило, он не почувствовал в голосе бывшего товарища открытой враждебности и ответил на приветствие.

— Теперь, когда мы наконец готовы, — укоризненно глядя на Гинтоки, сказал Кацура, — пора внести окончательную ясность в наш план.

— Наконец? Как будто ты не позже всех явился! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Я думал, на мне грибы вырастут, пока я там валялся!

— Но спать тебе это не помешало, — заметил Такасуги.

— Просто потому, что я устал смотреть на твою хмурую рожу!

Гинтоки и Такасуги начали перепалку, но Оборо промолчал, сложно говорить о какой-то окончательной ясности, когда о плане действий он слышал только полунамёками от Кацуры. Да и он вполне понимал, что переругиванием все просто пытаются сбросить напряжение. Но Кацура вмешался, и Оборо счёл нужным его поддержать, в конце концов, именно потому, что он с утра затеял драку, их прибытие задержалось.

— Нам нужно действовать сообща, — сказал он. — Против сильнейшего демона по отдельности мы будем слабы, как простые деревенские колдуны. Или вообще как ведьмы.

— Эй, эй, не нужно недооценивать ведьм! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Я у одной из них жил всё это время. Орден, может, и считает их магию слабой, но у них есть свои полезные умения.

Оборо удивлённо посмотрел на Гинтоки. Теперь, когда он узнал о его связи с ведьмами, многое, на что во внешнем виде Гинтоки Оборо поначалу не обратил внимания или чему не предал значения, выглядело иначе. Льняная крестьянская рубаха оголяла предплечья Гинтоки, и в том, что поначалу Оборо принял за обычные побрякушки, теперь, присмотревшись, он опознал браслеты с рунами и защитными амулетами. Ворот рубахи Гинтоки был вышит зелёными бусинами, Оборо потянулся к ним магическим чутьём, и в них тоже почувствовал кристаллы силы, а не просто стекляшки. В Ордене всегда считали, что обереги и всякие накопители магии — удел слабаков, и презрительно отмахивались от этих ведьмовских штучек. Но похоже, что в руках умелого мага эти способы, которые Орден считал ненужными ухищрениями, могли статъ серьёзным оружием, потому что теперь, когда Оборо настроился на нужную волну, он ощущал вокруг Гинтоки сильную магическую ауру.

— Совершенно верно! — подтвердил Кацура. — Когда я стану членом совета Ордена, я изменю эти замшелые порядки, давно пора принимать в Орден и женщин, а не обрекать их на участь простых ведьм!

Оборо вспомнил, что и отец Шоё в своё время говорил о том же, у него была даже на примете какая-то девочка, которую он хотел пригласить стать своей ученицей. Как же её звали, Мукуро? Интересно, где она сейчас...

— Ты напоминаешь мне одного моего знакомого, — сказал Такасуги. — Он тоже говорит, что феминист, но на деле простой извращенец.  
Гинтоки засмеялся, а Кацура укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее реформации Ордена, может, займёмся ими? — спросил он.

Остальные согласились. Нужно было справиться со всем ещё до наступления темноты, всем известно, что ночью силы демонов возрастают, так что промедление было им не на руку.

— Мы все знаем, на что мы способны и какие знания обрели за эти пять лет, готовясь к этому дню, — начал Кацура.

— Говори за себя, я ни к чему не готовился, я просто жил спокойно, — возразил Гинтоки. — Пока не увидел однажды ночью в оконном стекле отражение его красных глаз.

— Тогда и стало ясно, что он вернулся, — подтвердил Такасуги.

— А ты как узнал? — спросил Оборо Кацуру.

— Он что, вообще тебя в курс дела не ввёл? О чём вы болтали все эти дни, о животноводстве? — поинтересовался Гинтоки.

Оборо только пожал плечами. Кацура говорил много, но на отвлечённые темы, непонятно только, был ли это его осознанный выбор, основанный на орденском суеверии о том, что имя тождественно вещи и рассказы о чём-то вслух могут притянуть проблемы, или он просто по глупости не подумал рассказать Оборо поподробнее о ситуации.

— А этот дурак не такой уж идиот, — сказал Такасуги, явно приверженец теории того, что Кацура молчал из конспирации и правильно делал.

— Сам дурак! — возмутился Кацура и добавил — А от подобных видений меня защищали священные стены нашего Ордена. Но я поддерживал связь с братом и узнал от него. Затем мы договорились о встрече, и вот мы здесь.

Гинтоки немного смущённо отвернулся, а Оборо почувствовал странную ревность. Да, конечно он сам выбрал изолировать свою магическую связь, но теперь у него было чувство, будто он по глупости сам себя загнал в клетку одиночества, пока остальные братья двигались вперёд.

— Я ничего не видел, — сказал он, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Наверное, из-за крови отца, — предположил Кацура, и Такасуги злобно зыркнул в сторону Оборо, недовольный напоминанием о том, что у Оборо была такая связь с отцом Шоё, какой не было у других учеников. Оборо только пожал плечами в ответ. Возможно, что так. Тогда в детстве Оборо отец Шоё своей кровью спас его жизнь, и тот давно пришёл к выводу, что даром это не прошло. Отец Шоё не позвал его участвовать в своих опытах по вызову демонов именно потому, что его кровь дала Оборо некий иммунитет, или по крайней мере увеличила магические способности Оборо, делая его негодным для опытов. К сожалению, к этой мысли Оборо пришёл уже после того, как в приступе ревности выдал отца Инквизиции. А ведь если бы он подумал об этом раньше и понял, что отец не променял его на других учеников... Но теперь вспоминать об этом было бессмысленно.

— Хорошо, значит, сделаем так, — начал Кацура.

— С чего ты вообще тут главный? — поинтересовался Гинтоки.

— Да кроме меня, тут никто круг вызова даже правильно начертить не сможет! — возмутился Кацура.

Теоретическая демонология, вспомнил Оборо. Неужели Кацура изначально избрал такое направление, потому что знал, что однажды это пригодится? Поразительно дальновидно с его стороны. Оборо окинул взглядом остальных братьев. Дала ли им жизнь вне Ордена какие-то полезные знания, или они были безоружны перед надвигающимися событиями? Скоро всё станет ясно.

***

Обсуждение планов надолго не затянулось, всем хотелось уже покончить с их проблемой, каким бы ни оказался результат. Оборо наблюдал, как Кацура расчистил от травы площадку в середине нефа и принялся чертить концом посоха круг вызова. Он оставил разрыв между концами линий, и сначала Оборо удивился этому, но потом догадался, что это для того, чтобы призыв не сработал раньше времени. Линии и руны круга были бы не видны обычному человеку, но для любого с магическим чутьём они были такими же яркими, как солнце на небе. Гинтоки выудил из алькова, где он до этого дремал, потрёпанную котомку и стал в только ему понятной конфигурации раскладывать около круга вызова вытащенные из мешка зелёные кристаллы, похожие на те, что были пришиты к его воротнику, но гораздо крупнее. Оборо, разумеется, не был специалистом по использованию кристаллов, но даже ему было понятно, что их цель — не дать никому и ничему вырваться из круга.

— Долго глазеть будешь? — недовольно спросил Такасуги. Оборо повернулся к нему и увидел, что у того в руках были глубокая чаша и нож. Такасуги заметил взгляд Оборо и ухмыльнулся, специально покрутив нож в руке, чтобы поймать им солнечные блики.

— Я, пожалуй, подожду, пока они там закончат, — сказал Оборо. Такасуги фыркнул, но Оборо понял, что ему опасения даже польстили.

— Не трясись, руку тебе не отрежу, не в первый раз, — сказал Такасуги.

— А чем ты всё-таки вообще занимаешься? — с подозрением спросил Оборо, закатывая рукав.

— Если я тебе скажу, мне придётся тебя убить. — ответил Такасуги. — Так что потом расскажу.

Он сделал точный надрез на предплечье Оборо так быстро, что тот даже не успел почувствовать боль, только увидел, как по его бледной коже побежал ручеёк тёмной крови. Такасуги сунул ему под руку чашу, куда медленно закапала кровь, приказал "вот так и держать" и отошёл в сторону чистить нож. Оборо подумал, может, стоило с ним поговорить о прошлом, может, тогда Такасуги не держал бы на него зла? Сомнительно, конечно, ведь как ни посмотри, это Оборо выдал отца Шоё Инквизиции. Но тогда он был молод и глуп, и наверное немного даже влюблён в отца, как и все они.

Он и думать не думал о том, что сила и влияние отца Шоё многим членам совета Ордена была как кость в горле, и они давно искали способ с ним разделаться. Он и не подозревал, что отца Шоё могут осудить на смертную казнь — он ожидал запрета этих самых злосчастных опытов, быть может, лишения учеников. Понятное дело, лишь тех, кто кто запятнал себя участием в этой ереси, а уж Оборо сам так и остался бы с отцом.

В конце концов, бывали уже в истории Ордена случаи, когда маги использовали свой дар не для защиты человечества от всяческих бед, а для своих личных целей, и наказания за это были разными, но никогда не казнь. Одна из догм Ордена гласила, что они не убивают людей, а лишь тех, кто от своей человечности отказался.

Оборо в юности слишком верил в догмы Ордена и понадеялся на то, что Инквизиция окажется на его стороне и его отношения с отцом Шоё будут как раньше, когда тот ещё не занялся этими опасными опытами. Оборо ошибался тогда, но что бы это изменило, если бы он теперь признался, что никогда не думал, чем обернутся его действия, что он он всего этого не хотел? Ничего бы не изменилось, разве что Такасуги бы обругал его идиотом и, наверное, был бы прав.

— Думаю, хватит, — сказал подошедший Кацура, заглядывая в чашу с кровью.

— Вот это выпей, — кинул Гинтоки Оборо какую-то склянку. Отравить его вряд ли попытаются, потому Оборо смело проглотил содержимое, поморщился от землистого вкуса и мгновенно пробежавшей по телу магии и с удивлением увидел, как порез на его руке сразу затянулся. Может, и вправду что-то есть в этих ведьмовских приёмчиках.

Такасуги забрал чашу и застыл, пристально глядя в багровую жидкость. Над чашей показалась лёгкая дымка, но тотчас рассеялась, а содержимого стало гораздо меньше. Такасуги, насколько возможно, отделил от крови все части, что принадлежали Оборо, и оставил то, что получено было от отца Шоё, хоть и сложнее было их отделить после стольких лет. Такасуги поставил чашу в центр круга призыва, вышел из него, переступив через светящиеся линии, и наконец взял в руки посох, который до сих пор сиротливо подпирал стену.

— Если у кого-то есть ещё идеи, как нам всем не умереть, самое время их высказать,— объявил он.

— Может нам уши заткнуть?— предложил Кацура.

— Это ещё зачем? — спросил Гинтоки.

— Нет, подожди, может, это неплохая идея. Он обязательно воспользуются нашими именами, ведь он их знает. А если мы не будем их слышать... — протянул Такасуги.

— Но мы не сможем слышать и друг друга, и как тогда координировать действия? — возразил Оборо.

— У нас всё ещё есть наша связь, ведь так? — спросил Кацура. Оборо замялся, но остальные явно решили, что это отличный аргумент, и уже запихивали в уши импровизированные затычки.

— Слушай, я не пользовался связью всё это время, я не знаю, смогу ли вообще её почувствовать, — обратился Оборо к Кацуре.

— Вот так и есть, когда пытаешься отгородиться от товарищей! — укоризненно сказал Кацура. — Именно так люди становятся затворниками, которые сидят в своей комнате и целыми днями смотрят на неприличные гравюры! Руку дай.

Оборо не понял сначала и протянул Кацуре руку: показать, что порез затянулся, но Кацура взял его за кисть и переплёл их пальцы. Оборо немедленно смутился, хоть и старался чувств не показывать. Когда вообще последний раз он с кем-то держался за руки? Разве что когда после успешных выступлений на арене у него появились поклонницы и начали пытаться познакомиться с ним поближе, но их внимание и их попытки пощупать кумира скорее досаждали ему. От рук Кацуры ощущение было совсем иным, казалось, пульс Оборо бился в самых кончиках пальцев, и ладонь горела всюду, где соприкасалась с сухой, тёплой кожей Кацуры.

— Я позову тебя, почувствуй связь, — сказал Кацура, и Оборо заглянул внутрь себя, осторожно приоткрывая воображаемую дверь, за которой скрывалась его магическая связь с братьями. Он ощутил пульсацию связи и присутствие Кацуры у себя в голове так быстро и просто, что даже про себя удивился, почему раньше малодушно отказывался от этой связи, если она давала возможность оказаться так близко к кому-то и не чувствовать больше одиночества.

Внезапный прилив эйфории от восстановившейся связи сменился на настойчивое ощущение, что нужно посмотреть направо. Оборо посмотрел, и Кацура отпустил его руку.

— Отлично, ты почувствовал, что я попросил сделать, всё работает. С остальными уже нет времени восстанавливать связь, думаю, нам хватит и такой. Вставай, пора, — сказал Кацура.

Оборо поднялся, оторвал полоску ткани от одежды, соорудил себе затычки для ушей и последовал за ним, остальные уже расположились по две стороны света около круга призыва, Кацуре оставалось занять восточное направление, а Оборо северное. Он последний раз потёр руку об штаны, чтобы избавиться от фантомного ощущения тепла пальцев Кацуры, и приготовился.

***

Кацура одним движением посоха соединил концы линий, замыкая круг и руны засветились зловещим красным цветом, ярко видимым даже при свете дня. Но одного круга призыва могло бы не хватить, у этого демона наверняка было достаточно воли, чтобы противиться зову. Именно для того и была нужна кровь: одновременно Такасуги применил универсальное заклинание поиска и призыва. Если сохранились ещё какие-то части отца Шоё, сейчас они будут испытывать непреодолимое желание оказаться в том месте, где находится маг, применивший заклинание. На какое-то мгновение все затаили дыхание, но ничего не происходило. Оборо подумал было, что их план провалился уже в самом начале, но тут посреди круга в воздухе зарябило. Это был признак пространственной магии, мгновенного перемещения — способности, доступной только потусторонним существам.

— Давай! — изо всех сил подумал Оборо в сторону Кацуры, и тот шевельнул губами, творя своё любимое заклинание на сокрытие присутствия. И в тот самый момент, когда покров заклинания спрятал их всех от любого постороннего взгляда, но не друг от друга, наконец в кругу появился он.

Уцуро.

Оборо повезло меньше всех: он оказался лицом к лицу с чудовищем, которое носило тело их наставника, будто костюм, пошитый не впору. На знакомых чертах лица было не виденное раньше выражение, волосы были подстрижены иначе, а хуже всего, конечно, был кроваво-красный, совершенно нечеловеческий, взгляд его глаз с вытянутыми зрачками. За плечами Уцуро виднелись два крыла с маслянисто блестящими чёрными перьями. Словом, выглядел он ещё более демонически, чем при их прошлой встрече. От одного его взгляда Оборо почувствовал себя кроликом, застывшым перед гипнотическим взором змеи. Он беспомощно провалился в воспоминания о первом разе, когда увидел Уцуро.

Тогда поначалу учеников отца Шоё никто не собирался ни в чём осуждать, после доноса Оборо в Инквизицию их просто посадили под импровизированный домашний арест, запретив выходить из дормитория. Возможно, если бы не излишне болтливые слуги, ученики отца Шоё и не узнали бы о готовящейся казни, пока не стало бы поздно, но в любом закрытом заведении, и Орден не исключение, тайное всегда становится явным. Как только они тогда услышали про казнь, они нарушили все указания, что были даны им на время домашнего ареста, и со всех ног бросились к залу собраний, где проходил суд. Оборо помнил этот сумасшедший бег, это отчаяние и боязнь опоздать, и осознание того, что всё это по его вине. Они ворвались в зал в тот самый момент, когда исполняющий приговор брат отправил в стоящего на коленях отца Шоё самое простое заклинание, серебряным полумесяцем разрезающее воздух.

Это было излюбленным заклинанием Ордена против демонов, орденцам нравился его незатейливый символизм, объединяющий и благородный цвет, и намёк на небесное светило. Именно оно в детстве чуть не убило Оборо. Но сейчас никому из них было не до оценки простой красоты заклинания. Гинтоки закричал, будто раненый зверь, и бросился наперерез летящему клинку. Оборо с ужасом заметил, что у Гинтоки мгновенно отросли демонические когти, а сквозь его пышную белую шевелюру пробивались рога. Но даже с тем ускорением, которое человеческому телу придают силы демонов, Гинтоки не успел. Лезвие заклинания вошло в шею отца.

— Нет! — в отчаянии крикнул Оборо, ожидая, что вот-вот полумесяц завершит траекторию, и отрубленная голова отца покатится по полу зала.

— Уберите отсюда детей! — заорал кто-то.

— Он одержим! — взвизгнул другой.

Но тут вокруг отца Шоё воздух начал переливаться потусторонним светом, и все увидели полупрозрачные очертания, искривляющие собой пространство. Мелькнули красные глаза на невидимом лице, и только все успели подумать, что они видят демона, как в следующую секунду едва заметная демоническая дымка втянулась в тело отца Шоё. Заклинание, которое должно было отрубить ему голову, развеялось, и рана, которая уже залила кровью его одежды, немедленно затянулась. Отец Шоё поднялся и улыбнулся. Но эта улыбка уже была не той, к которой привыкли его ученики. Лицо отца превратилось в маску, из прорезей которой выглядывало чудовище.

— Спасибо уважаемому Ордену, — с лёгкой издёвкой произнёс не-Шоё. — Я годами искал тело, которое будет меня достойно, и наконец нашёл его. Если бы не ваше вмешательство, я бы никогда не смог занять это тело, его дух был слишком силён. Но теперь...

— Отпусти его, — зарычал Гинтоки и бросился на демона. Но тот одним взмахом руки отбросил Гинтоки так, что тот врезался в стену. Собравшиеся в зале члены совета Ордена только в молчаливом ужасе наблюдали за событиями.

— Жалкий сопляк, — не-Шоё сказал это так безразлично, будто констатировал факт. — Думаешь, сила демона низкого уровня тебе поможет? Против архидемона ты ничто!

Он протянул руку в сторону Гинтоки, и вокруг недвижного тела того появилось характерное мерцание воздуха, Оборо показалось, что он услышал тонкий крик демона, но затем всё исчезло. Похоже, самопровозглашённый архидемон не мог терпеть конкуренцию. Но это подало Оборо идею.

— Мы должны попробовать изгнать его, — сказал он, хватая Такасуги за руку, пока Кацура бросился к всё ещё лежащему на полу Гинтоки. — То заклинание, над которым работал отец!

— Откуда ты знаешь о нём?

Конечно, Оборо знал. Он достаточно долго шпионил за экспериментами отца Шоё, чтобы запомнить слова.<

— Потом объясню, — сказал он и начал заклинание. Такасуги присоединился, пока члены совета, наконец овладевшие собой, наперебой принялись осыпать архидемона угрозами и приказами немедленно покинуть тело отца. Изгоняющее заклинание начало действовать и архидемон зашипел, впервые теряя напускное безразличие.

— Это тело отторгает меня! Но я не...

Его прервал Кацура, внезапно кинувший в него опять то же самое заклинание, которым отца Шоё попытались казнить. Это будто разбудило и остальной совет, в архидемона со всех сторон посыпались заклинания. Он пытался их отклонять, но некоторые достигали своей цели, и на полу уже образовалось несколько луж крови, но теперь уже не красной, а нечеловечески чёрной. Архидемон визгливо закричал, казалось, его лицо плавилось, как воск свечи. Он с ненавистью посмотрел на Оборо и Такасуги, продолжающих заклинание.

— С вами мы ещё встретимся, — пообещал архидемон. — Имя Уцуро вам ещё в кошмарах будет сниться.

И после этих прощальных слов он он исчез в подёрнутым рябью воздухе. Оборо тяжело опустился на пол. Заклинание в конце концов так и не подействовало, и теперь всё пропало. Он не смел поднять взгляд на товарищей, но от объяснений его спасли члены совета.

— Что это за заклинание вы попытались применить? — с подозрением спросил стоявший рядом маг. Дальше всё было как в тумане, и Оборо очнулся уже в руках Инквизиции.

***

Эти воспоминания приливной волной нахлынули на Оборо после одного взгляда на холодное, как маска, лицо Уцуро и угрожали полностью затопить его сознание, но из ступора его выдернул настойчивый сигнал по магической связи, им нужно было нападать, пока их враг не напал на них первым. Оборо заметил, что рот Уцуро шевельнулся, тот что-то пытался сказать, но, к счастью, затычки для ушей сработали. Все четверо бывших учеников Шоё не сговариваясь отправили в архидемона то же заклинание, четыре серебристых полумесяца понеслись к одной точке, а Оборо бысто перескочил подальше от того места, где только что стоял. Сомнительно, что первая же атака сможет Уцуро серьёзно ранить, потому не стоит оставаться на том же месте, ведь туда последует ответный удар. Оборо только надеялся, что заклинание Кацуры маскирует и звон колец на его посохе, иначе этим он уже выдал своё местоположение с головой.

Но тут крылья за спиной Уцуро взметнулись, и заклинания разбились об их маслянистую поверхность, совершенно не повредив самому Уцуро. Оборо стиснул зубы. Только что он думал о том, что первая атака не сможет ранить серьёзно, но теперь он вообще засомневался, смогут ли они оставить на Уцуро хоть царапину. Непонятно было, состоят ли эти крылья из плоти, или это визуализованная магия, но, похоже, они были главной защитой Уцуро. Магическая связь опять дала о себе знать, и теперь все четверо кинули в Уцуро следующими заклинаниями. На этот раз каждый выбрал иной способ для атаки, сам Оборо использовал одно из мощнейших разрушительных заклятий, которое только знал — зелёные магические молнии ломаными линиями устремились к Уцуро с такой силой, что руки Оборо немного дрожали от напряжения, сжимая посох. Заклинанием Кацуры был рой ледяных стрел, кто-то, Оборо уже не рассмотрел, кто, отправил в Уцуро огненный шар. Но крылья Уцуро расправились над ним, как гигантский кокон, так что заклинания просто завязли в их смолистой поверхности и рассеялись. Уцуро покрутил головой, явно пытаясь определить, откуда на него нападают, и шагнул вперёд, опрокидывая чашу с остатками крови. Они пролились на круг призыва, немного заглушая потустороннее свечение линий, но это не сделало атмосферу менее зловещей.

И тут Оборо почувствовал у себя в голове присутствие. Кто-то, кроме Кацуры, нашёл доступ к магической связи, кто-то более сильный, потому что теперь Оборо не просто чувствовал смутные указания, а слышал совершенно отчётливые слова.

— Хорошая идея с берушами. Но у этого тела всё ещё существует связь с вами. Мне не нужно вас видеть или слышать, чтобы точно знать, где вы, — сказал голос Уцуро в голове. Сам Уцуро повернулся и безошибочно уставился на Гинтоки. — Я чувствую, что вы скучали по мне, дети.

У Оборо пробежали по спине мурашки. Архидемон попытался скопировать слова и тон отца Шоё, но получилось это плохо, чувствовались фальшь и подделка, как будто актер оказался в непривычной роли, да еще и не слишком старался в нее вжиться. Но, по крайней мере, раз нет смысла в берушах, то можно их вытащить. Оборо так и сделал, и тут опять почувствовал связь с Кацурой, будто тот дёргал за нитку. Попробовать ещё раз напасть на Уцуро? Но был ли в этом смысл, если он мог отражать любые заклинания? Но что-то делать нужно было, Оборо чувствовал идущее от связи ощущение, что нужно торопиться. Опять они все кинули в Уцуро заклинания, и в очередной раз его крылья их остановили — пучки перьев удлинились и перехватили атакующие заклятия ещё на подходе к Уцуро.

— Это всё? — насмешливо спросил тот. — Настала моя очередь?

Уцуро сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, и Оборо явственно услышал, как от напряжения начали трескаться кристаллы, которые Гинтоки разложил возле круга призыва. Оборо подумал, что они не выдержат долго, и, будто отвечая его мыслям, один за другим кристаллы начали взрываться, рассыпаясь зелёными искрами. Он глянул на остальных. Гинтоки и Такасуги стояли с посохами наготове, а вот Кацура выглядел плохо, он скорее опирался на посох, чем держал его для следующей атаки, и на лбу его Оборо заметил капли пота. Очевидно, поддерживать заклинание для скрытия их присутствия на всех четверых было тяжело, да к тому же оказалось и бесполезно, раз Уцуро мог ещё пользоваться остаточной магической связью. Только Оборо подумал сказать Кацуре прервать заклинание и не тратить силы зря, как он сделал это сам, очевидно, тоже понимая, что это бессмысленно. Оборо почувствовал, как заклинание развеялось, и теперь Уцуро обвёл их всех своим нечеловеческим взглядом, задержав его на их лицах.

— Как вы выросли... Но ничуть не поумнели, да? — остановился он на Такасуги.

— Убирайся из моей головы! — крикнул тот и бросился на Уцуро.

— Стой! — попытался приказать Кацура, но Оборо понял, что это лучший метод: нападения издалека Уцуро просто отражал своими крыльями, а если подобраться к нему поближе, где он крыльями защищаться уже не сможет, и нанести ему ранение, которое его дестабилизирует, тогда можно будет прикончить его.

Только как Такасуги сможет приблизиться к нему, если его крылья — почти идеальная непробиваемая защита? Оборо двинулся за Такасуги совершенно инстинктивно, даже не задумываясь о том, что он он сможет сделать. Такасуги всё пытался пробиться поближе к Уцуро, чтобы нанести более действенный удар, но перья на концах крыльев Уцуро теперь удлинились и пытались пронзить Такасуги, который блокировал их атаки то посохом, то заклинаниями. Но Оборо видел, что отбиваться от перьев, которые нападали, будто живые, уже занимало всё внимание и силы Такасуги, а ведь Уцуро одновременно успевал и обороняться от заклинаний, которые в него посылали Кацура и Гинтоки. Похоже, что перьями крыльев даже не нужно было осознанно управлять, они сами реагировали на движение потоков магии и блокировали летящие в Уцуро заклинания. С каждой секундой становилось всё более понятно, что архидемон просто играл с ними и пока ещё не показал и части своей истинной силы.

Однако время, проведённое на арене подпольных боёв, прошло для Оборо не зря, он единственный из присутствующих смог бы защитить себя и без магии, и к скорости движения крыльев он уже приноровился, так что он решил, что есть смысл попытаться проскользнуть мимо них. Он выдохнул, пытаясь как можно быстрее успокоить бурлящую в крови магию, и скользнул в водоворот чёрных перьев. Он порадовался про себя, что его догадка оказалась верна: острые, как лезвия перья, реагировали на магию, но вокруг Оборо они двигались хаотично и не точно нацеленно, потому что он отражал удары только посохом. Но всё равно это ощущалось так, будто ему приходилось сражаться с несколькими противниками одновременно, и нельзя было расслабляться ни на секунду. Наконец ему удалось подойти к Такасуги.

— Давай вместе, я прикрою! — крикнул ему Оборо, надеясь, что Такасуги успел вытащить беруши и его поймёт. Тот кивнул, и Оборо сконцентрировался на том, чтобы освободить ему дорогу. Похоже, Такасуги тоже понял, что его магия только помогает перьям целиться в него, и отбивался теперь только посохом. Оборо даже показалось, что они вот-вот доберутся до Уцуро — основная масса перьев всё ещё защищала Уцуро от заклинаний, которыми продолжали атаковать его Кацура и Гинтоки. Ещё немного и...

— Мне скучно, — голос Уцуро с лёгкостью перекрыл и звук ударов перьев о посохи, и взрывы заклинаний. — Я думал, у вас есть какой-то план, раз вы вызвали меня, а вы просто пытаетесь закидать меня слабыми заклинаниями и напасть в лоб. Если бы я мог ошибаться, я бы сказал, что ошибся, думая, что вас стоит опасаться. Только ваш учитель был достаточно талантлив, чтобы использовать заклинание и изгонять демонов, а вы, очевидно, это открытие усовершенствовать не смогли.

— Не упоминай его, Уцуро! — зарычал Такасуги и рванулся вперёд.

— Ты думаешь, моё имя даст тебе преимущество? Силёнок не хватит мне приказывать! — усмехнулся Уцуро. Он даже не выдохся за всё это время, хотя Оборо чувствовал, что уже на пределе, пытаясь успеть за Такасуги. Но теперь они подобрались совсем близко!

— Пора это кончать, — всё ещё бесстрастно сказал Уцуро и добавил: — Кацура, Гинтоки, остановитесь.

Приказ был обращён не к нему, но Оборо всё равно чуть не согнулся от его силы. Не было возможности этому приказу противостоять, и дождь заклинаний, лившийся на Уцуро, прекратился. Вдруг все перья Уцуро втянулись обратно в крылья, и не успел Оборо подумать, что это их шанс, как они буквально взорвались, разлетаясь во все стороны, будто блестящие чёрные кинжалы. Они разнесли в щепки посох и обрушились на Оборо, просто приколачивая его к земле. Он даже не смог закричать, в горле немедленно забулькала кровь. Пронзившие его перья исчезли, и Оборо с трудом поднял голову. Ударная сила отбросила его подальше от Уцуро, а вот Такасуги не так повезло — Уцуро вытянутой рукой держал его за горло на весу, и Оборо с ужасом наблюдал, как под Такасуги собиралась лужа крови.

— Невероятно, но ученик превзошёл учителя, — светским тоном сказал Уцуро. — Кацура воспользовался заклинанием телепортации, это не удавалось ещё ни одному человеку. Но конечно, он воспользовался им, чтобы убежать. Как был всегда жалким, так и остался.

Оборо с трудом повёл взглядом , и действительно — нигде не было и следа Кацуры и Гинтоки.

— Это ничего, сначала с вами разберусь, а потом найду и тех двоих, — сообщил Уцуро. — Что ты так на меня смотришь?

Тут одно из перьев на крыле Уцуро опять заострилось и вонзилось Такасуги в глаз. Тот хрипло закричал, и его боль отозвалась внутри Оборо. Похоже, и их связь начала возвращаться, но теперь это было совсем не нужно, своей боли Оборо было и так совершенно достаточно. Он даже не пытался залечить раны, а по-пластунски пополз к отброшенному в сторону посоху Такасуги. Его собственный разлетелся в щепки, но Оборо уже слишком ослабел, чтобы сотворить какое-нибудь заклинание только мысленно, без медиума. Ему не хотелось верить, что Гинтоки и Кацура действительно их бросили, они должны были вернуться, а значит — пока их нет, задача Оборо и Такасуги остаться в живых. В глазах Оборо начинало темнеть, сказывалась потеря крови. Уцуро развернул крылья, перья теперь шевелились чуть заметно, отвратительно и почти сладострастно. Он продолжал ещё что-то говорить, но его насмешливые слова не могли проникнуть сквозь шум в ушах Оборо. Ему удалось подползти достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что на окровавленном лице Такасуги внезапно появилась полуулыбка. Его пальцы шевельнулись, и в мгновение из лужи его крови выросли два багровых меча, обрушившихся на Уцуро.

Оборо не знал, что это за заклинание, это могли быть мечи из крови или, возможно, из металла, содержащегося в ней, но это было первой атакой, которая смогла пробить защиту Уцуро. Кровавые клинки Такасуги были слишком близко, и огромные крылья Уцуро не успели развернуться, чтобы их отразить, так что два меча обрушились на Уцуро будто кара богов и мгновенно отсекли оба крыла. Они свалились на окровавленную землю и превратились в две вязкие чёрные лужи, покрытые радужной плёнкой. Уцуро взвыл совершенно нечеловеческим голосом, на его свободной руке немедленно выросли когти, и Оборо догадался, что он планирует ими вскрыть Такасуги. Но тут за спиной Уцуро показалось в воздухе мерцание пространственной магии.

Оборо мгновенно понял, что это возвращаются Кацура с Гинтоки, нельзя было позволить Уцуро их заметить и, уж конечно, нельзя было дать ему выпотрошить Такасуги. Он наконец нашарил на земле брошенный посох Такасуги, и опираясь на него, смог подняться на колени. Уцуро занёс уже руку для последнего удара.

— Отец Шоё! — выкрикнул Оборо, задыхаясь из-за проткнутого лёгкого, и изо всех сил схватился мысленно за ту магическую связь, что всё ещё была между ним и бывшим учителем. Он все свои мысли бросил в эту связь, все годы сожаления и вины, все чувства любви к отцу. Если в Уцуро оставалась ещё хоть малейшая часть отца Шоё, он должен был на это хоть как-то ответить. Уцуро замер и посмотрел на Оборо. Лицо его изменилось, и за холодной личиной демона Оборо всего на мгновение увидел отца, он узнал это выражение, полное лёгкой грусти. Всего на мгновение отец смог победить захватившего контроль над его телом архидемона, но этого было достаточно: за спиной Уцуро в тот же миг буквально из воздуха появились Кацура и Гинтоки. Обрубки крыльев дёрнулись в их сторону, но теперь их уже было недостаточно, чтобы защитить Уцуро. Оборо увидел, как у Кацуры хлынула кровь из носа, и он, как подкошенный, рухнул на землю. Но Гинтоки на это не обратил внимания.

— Умри, Уцуро! — крикнул он, браслеты с магическими рунами на предплечье Гинтоки вспыхнули голубым огнём, и одним движением он пробил грудную клетку Уцуро.

Тот разжал руку, уронив Такасуги в лужу крови и оставшейся от его крыльев чёрной слизи, и медленно посмотрел вниз, где из его груди торчала рука, сжимающая его сердце. Гинтоки с отвратительным хлюпающим звуком вытянул руку обратно, оставив за собой зияющую дыру, края которой сочились тёмной кровью демона.

— Будьте вы прокляты! — прохрипел Уцуро, поворачиваясь к Гинтоки и протягивая к нему скрюченные когтистые лапы. — Будьте вы...

— Прости, отец, — смог выдавить Оборо и из последних сил послал в него заклинание. В этом существе не оставалось уже ничего человеческого, и всё же Оборо с сожалением смотрел на то, как серебристый полумесяц врезался в шею Уцуро. И опять всего на мгновение на совершенно демоническом лице Уцуро показалось такое родное, такое грустное выражение, теперь уже не Уцуро, но отец Шоё шевельнул губами, и Оборо понял — он сказал "Спасибо". И тогда заклинание завершило траекторию, и отрубленная голова с глухим стуком упала на окровавленную землю. Тело медленно начало превращаться в пепел, похоже, действительно жизнь в нём поддерживали только способности демона. Гинтоки поднял руку, и налетевший ветер сдул у него с ладони истлевшие останки сердца. Тут и сам Гинтоки опустился на траву, и только сейчас Оборо заметил, что его одежда в крови, похоже, они не успели телепортироваться так быстро, чтобы полностью избежать обстрела перьями. Нужно было попробовать встать и помочь остальным, но Оборо чувствовал, что не способен на это. Последнее заклинание выжало из него все резервы. Он уронил посох и упал лицом в землю. Последней его мыслью было облегчение, что они справились с Уцуро, пусть и ценой своих жизней.

***

Оборо очнулся от того, что кто-то энергично хлестал его по щекам. Когда звон у в ушах прекратился, он наконец разобрал и сопровождающие удары слова.

— Только попробуй тут окочуриться! Я не краб на галерах вам всем могилы рыть, у меня даже лопаты нет!

— Я не умер, убери руки! — прохрипел Оборо и наконец открыл глаза. Над ним нависал Гинтоки, выглядевший непривычно обеспокоенно.

— Наконец-то! Я на тебя извёл всё лечебное зелье, ты выглядел так, будто сейчас кони двинешь!

— При чём тут лошади? — не понял Оборо, но тут вспомнил, почему вообще он валялся на земле и ему нужно было лечебное зелье, резко сел и схватился за сразу же заболевшую голову.

— Ну, ты полегче, — сказал Гинтоки, придерживая его за плечо. — Настало твоё время.

Он махнул в сторону, указывая на всё ещё лежащих у стены храма без движения Кацуру и Такасуги. Оборо коротко выругался про себя и с трудом встал, опираясь на посох Такасуги. Он, покачиваясь, похромал к Кацуре.

— С него начнёшь? — удивился Гинтоки. — Я думал, дыра в голове — это проблема посерьёзнее.

— Это заклинание, которое он использовал, телепортация... Оно слишком мощное, человеческому мозгу с таким не справиться, — ответил Оборо, растирая руки и готовясь к лечению. Такасуги, конечно, тоже сильно пострадал, но Оборо очень хорошо помнил со времён обучения в Ордене, какие бывают последствия использования слишком сильной магии. Он не мог больше чувствовать магическую связь с Кацурой, и в душе понемногу начинал паниковать. Не могло же быть так, что Кацура действительно в коме и умирает? Не после всего, что случилось? Не после того, как он успешно дважды воспользовался заклинанием, которые никто до него не мог сотворить? Оборо вдохнул поглубже и сконцентрировал всю свою магию в кончиках пальцев. Он сам удивился, насколько много в нём ещё оставалось энергии, наверное, потому, что, в отличие от остальных, в бою с Уцуро он больше использовал физическую силу и полагался на свой посох, а не на магию. И теперь сохранившиеся резервы понадобятся полностью.

Оборо прикоснулся к вискам Кацуры и напряжённо вгляделся в его лицо. Гинтоки явно попытался вытереть кровь с его лица, но полностью это не удалось, и следы ещё оставались, создавая пугающий контраст с его бледностью. Оборо вспомнился разговор с Кацурой, который, как теперь казалось, был сто лет назад, когда Кацура говорил, что лечить голову сложно, и понадеялся, что его способностей хватит. Он сконцентрировался и направил поток магии вглубь организма бывшего брата. На мгновение у него от дурных предчувствий даже желудок свело: а что если вместо упорядоченных структур мозга он обнаружит только кровавую кашу? Но его магия нащупала пострадавшие места и Оборо выдохнул — несколько кровоизлияний, но ничего такого, чего он не смог бы исправить. Он осторожно контролировал поток своей энергии и заставлял её связывать воедино порванные кровеносные сосуды. Из носа Кацуры опять хлынула кровь, но это было хорошим знаком, так Оборо сделал специально, чтобы внутреннее кровоизлияние не создало давление в черепной коробке. Наконец Оборо отнял руки от головы Кацуры и осторожно вытер кровь. Он сделал всё, что мог, остальное зависело от способности организма справляться с такими потрясениями. Он встал, но сразу же покачнулся и чуть не упал. Похоже, он всё же переоценил резерв магии, который у него ещё оставался. Но нужно было ещё попытаться что-то сделать для Такасуги. Опираясь на посох, Оборо прихромал к нему.

— Я влил в него немного лечебного зелья, но это не помогло, — сказал Гинтоки, указывая на пустую глазницу Такасуги.

— И не поможет, — вздохнул Оборо. Даже самое лучшее зелье не сможет отрастить новый глаз, Уцуро уничтожил его подчистую. Лечебное зелье, по крайней мере, помогло остановить кровь, и отсутствующий глаз больше не выглядел зияющей раной, но больше уже ничем там было ситуацию не исправить. Гинтоки понял и молча склонил голову.

— И что теперь? — спросил он после паузы.

— Подождём, пока они проснутся, не тащить же их на себе, — пожал плечами Оборо. Он привалился к стене храма и сполз на землю, опираясь спиной о холодные камни. Странно, но солнце на небе всё ещё светило, хотя Оборо казалось, что не просто день прошёл, а даже несколько лет.

— Жрать охота, — подал голос Гинтоки. Оборо хмыкнул. Еды у них не было, силы, чтобы применить какое-то заклинание, тоже не было, да и сомневался он, что после всего увиденного у него вообще когда-то ещё будет аппетит.

— Как ты можешь сейчас есть? — спросил он.

— Знаешь, почему в деревне на похоронах всегда поминки устраивают, где просто горы еды? Этой едой заполняют пустоту, которая возникла в душе, — философски ответил Гинтоки.

Оборо ничего не ответил. В чём-то Гинтоки был прав, они только что своими руками похоронили своего учителя, пусть даже от отца Шоё не осталось уже почти ничего. У него было ощущение, что закончилась какая-то веха в его жизни. Теперь не нужно было больше ожидать, что Уцуро исполнит давнюю угрозу и вернётся за ними — они успели убить тело, пока архидемон всё ещё находился в нём, так что теперь у Уцуро не будет возможности вернуться бестелесным духом обратно в мир демонов и попытаться оттуда опять захватить какого-нибудь смертного. Оборо чувствовал себя оторвавшимся от лески поплавком, бесцельно болтавшимся на воде. Действительно, что теперь?

От раздумий его отвлёк стон — Такасуги очнулся. Оборо подвинулся к нему.

— Ты как? — спросил он.

— Я умер? — ответил Такасуги вопросом на вопрос.

— Нет, — фыркнул Гинтоки. — И мы все тоже нет.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Такасуги, но Оборо через магическую связь почувствовал, что он в действительности так не думал. 

Только сейчас Оборо опять обратил внимание на неё и понял, что со всеми троими остальными учениками отца Шоё связь в полной силе возродилась. Он осторожно прислушался к ней и почувствовал, что на самом деле, не смотря на скучающее выражение лица и разговоры о еде, Гинтоки изнутри разрывало от скорби. А Такасуги, который до этого угрожал намотать кишки Оборо на посох, наоборот, теперь успокоился. Возможно, последние моменты жизни Уцуро, когда на миг им всем удалось увидеть отца Шоё в последний раз, принесли Такасуги умиротворённость. И только связь с Кацурой до сих под была едва ощутимой и смутной. Оборо забеспокоился. Неужели он что-то упустил, когда пытался вылечить мозг Кацуры? Одно дело мозг как орган, а другое дело — разум и дух. Одно можно вылечить, но не существовало магии, которая поможет с другим. Если что-то пошло не так, Кацура мог стать совсем другим человеком или забыть всё своё прошлое. Оборо забеспокоился и подвинулся поближе к Кацуре, заглядывая ему в лицо. По крайней мере, теперь он уже не был таким мертвенно бледным, но всё равно он должен был уже очнуться. Оборо нащупал его руку и сжал покрепче его безвольные холодные пальцы, так отличавшиеся теперь от его обычного крепкого, горячего рукопожатия. Он даже удивился про себя немного, как ещё совсем недавно чужие прикосновения вызывали у него только неприятные воспоминания, но теперь его тянуло к Кацуре.

— Кацура! — позвал Оборо, чувствуя в душе дрожь от запретного удовольствия так просто использовать его имя. — Кацура Котаро! Очнись!

Краем уха он слышал, что Гинтоки и Такасуги о чём-то перешёптывались, но на них он внимания не обратил, сейчас гораздо важнее было то, что густые ресницы Кацуры дрогнули, и он медленно открыл глаза и слабо сдавил в ответ руку Оборо.

— Это нечестно, — сказал он и закашлялся. Оборо стиснул зубы и применил последние остатки магии, чтобы выжать из окружающего воздуха хоть немного воды. Никакой посуды под рукой у него не нашлось, так что он просто сложил руки лодочкой, подождал, пока заклинание сработает и сконденсируется влага, и подставил руки Кацуре.

— Вот, пей, — сказал он, и даже головная боль от злоупотребления магией, когда он и так почти выдохся, немного отступила, когда Кацура действительно чуть приподнял голову и коснулся губами его рук.

— Что ты там сказал про нечестно? — спросил Оборо, чтобы отвлечься от этого зрелища. Вода кончилась, и он отнял руки и вытер их об себя.

— Нечестно, что ты используешь моё полное имя, а я твоё даже не знаю, — сказал Кацура.

Оборо удивлённо посмотрел на него. Как, неужели он не знал? Когда-то давным давно, когда отец Шоё знакомил его с новыми учениками, Оборо отказался назвать своё полное имя, уже ощущая какую-то ревность к новым братьям, но почему-то ему казалось, что потом все уже узнали, как его зовут, в конце концов, это можно было посмотреть и в архивах Ордена, если получить к ним доступ. Но, очевидно, Кацура слишком уважал его право на то, чтобы никто не лез к нему в душу и не узнавал ничего сам, раз Оборо не представился. Тогдашние детские чувства ревности казались теперь глупыми. Но теперь у Оборо были другие причины желать, чтобы его полное имя никто не знал. Никто, кроме Кацуры, это будет только между ними, только их секрет.

— Хорошо, я тебе скажу, — он наклонился к уху Кацуры так близко, что его дыхание шевелило пряди волос, и прошептал своё имя.

— Спасибо, — ответил Кацура, положил руку на колено Оборо и сжал. Из лежачего положения выше он просто не дотягивался, но всё равно Оборо чуть не бросило в краску от этого жеста, он отвернулся и наткнулся взглядом на ухмыляющегося Такасуги и играющего бровями Гинтоки.

— Не думал, что ему удастся пробить оборону, если понимаешь, о чём я, — сказал Гинтоки Такасуги.<

— Он кого угодно достанет, — сказал Такасуги.

— Эй! — возмутился Кацура.

Почему-то всем вдруг захотелось смеяться, и они не стали сдерживать себя. Это был способ сбросить последнее напряжение, смех был на грани истерики, но наконец, потирая ноющие от ушибов и смеха рёбра, все замолчали. Кацура с трудом принял сидячее положение, и бывшие ученики отца Шоё молча смотрели в небо, начинающее уже окрашиваться цветами заката.

— Ладно, я пойду, — сказал наконец Такасуги. — Мне через три дня уже опять на работу, еле хватит времени до конца вылечиться.

Оборо хотелось спросить, что всё-таки у него за работа, и, быть может, извиниться за то, что ему не удалось спасти его глаз.

— Если что, свяжемся, — бросил Такасуги, и магическая связь с ним завибрировала в Оборо как задетая струна. Он понял, что слова уже не нужны. Такасуги взял прислонённый к стене посох и нетвёрдой походкой направился к выходу.

— Он же теперь хуже видит, впилится ещё в дерево какое-нибудь, — сказал Гинтоки, подбирая свой посох и опустевший мешок. — Провожу его, пожалуй. Мне всё равно по пути. Будете в наших краях — хлеб-соль, всё такое.

И скоро Кацура с Оборо остались одни.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — спросил Оборо. — Опять в Орден?

— Разумеется, — подтвердил Кацура.

— Учеников заведёшь, будешь тогда зваться отцом? — пошутил Оборо, хотя в душе ему показалось, что Кацуре это вполне бы подошло.

— Пока что займусь теоретическими исследованиями, — серьёзно ответил Кацура. — Заклинание телепортации нужно доработать. А ты?

Оборо задумался. Он мог теперь заняться чем угодно — путешествовать, возможно, навестить Гинтоки и Такасуги или вернуться в тот город, где он жил, когда участвовал в боях на арене, проведать тогдашних знакомых... Но на самом деле ему просто хотелось отдохнуть. Для приключений ещё вся жизнь впереди, а пока хотелось покоя.

— Вернусь в деревню, — сказал он неожиданно для себя. — Мой козёл там наверняка заскучал.

Кацура усмехнулся.

— Фермер, — сказал он опять, и Оборо даже не обиделся, это уже была их общая шутка. — Я доработаю заклинание телепортации...

— Не перенапрягайся, — предупредил Оборо, но Кацура отмахнулся.

— Я знаю, что там ещё нужно подправить. Я доработаю его, так что не удивляйся, если однажды я просто появлюсь у тебя на пороге.

Оборо положил ладонь поверх руки Кацуры и легонько сжал.

— Буду ждать, — сказал он.


	2. Иллюстрация

Автор: https://vk.com/kiroyshin

[](https://imgbox.com/JcyiBVgo)


End file.
